Dark Jewel
by Sedorna
Summary: The Sailor senshi find themselves targeted by Queen Beryl's mentor, who has "influenced" Naru. This is set in the middle of the first season.
1. Default Chapter

SAILOR MOON: DARK JEWEL  
By: Marie Kelly  
CHAPTER 1  
  
She was never the type of girl that could be considered beautiful; not by a long shot. She was certainly pleasant to look at; that could be denied, yet she was not the sort of person one would give more than a fleeting glance to, perhaps noticing her shock of hair, but that was all she usually got, a fleeting glance. Not that she was unhappy. Some girls needed to be the center of attention; they were always primping in front of the mirror, attempting to gain an aura of glamour that they did not have. Certainly, she did her fair share of primping, like any normal fourteen year old.  
  
Or, rather, she *had*. Yet, somehow, all that seemed silly, and childish. She was still fourteen, and still in Junior High, yet, if you asked her about it, she would have said she was a woman beyond her years, far more mature than they were. For she had something none of the other girls had. She had a boyfriend  
  
Her green eyes narrowed, and she pursed her lips. Her boyfriend was late. She had rushed here as soon as she could, skipping the last class -- science, so she could be here early, not even bothering to change out of her uniform, and he did not even have the courtesy to get here on time!  
  
"Oooh," she muttered, under her breath, making a fist with her hands. "When that jerk gets here I'll tell him what for! He was SUPPOSED to meet me here at three thirty-" she glanced at her watch "--and he's ALREADY FORTY minutes late!" Like all stereotypical redheads, she was prone to anger, which she usually managed to temper remarkably.  
  
"I'm here! Sorry I'm late, Naru-chan," Umino Gurio said apologetically.  
  
Osaka Naru crossed her arms, and raised her chin just the slightest bit. "Why were you late?" she asked bitterly. It wasn't like her to be that way, nor was it like Umino to be late. If anything, he was always annoyingly early.  
  
Umino laughed, a nervous, high-pitched giggle. "Well...uh...I was kind of in detention," he finally managed to say.  
  
It was Naru's turn to look surprised. "You were in detention?" She tried not to keep the disbelief out of her voice. "How did *that* happen?!"   
  
"Well, uh..." Umino fidgeted, and Naru looked at him. He was not a handsome boy; extremely short, he had short, pale brown hair that stuck up in tufts all over his head. Naru wasn't sure *what* color his eyes were, since he wore such thick spectacles she had never seen them close up. "I was.... I brought my ant farm for science class and Usagi tripped over it and-"  
  
Naru held up her hand for him to stop. Usagi. He didn't have to say any more. She knew what had happened. Somehow, thanks to Usagi, Umino's ant farm had opened, and the ants had gone scurrying all over the place. "I don't see why you have to get in trouble for what Usagi did!" she cried, her voice uncharacteristically angry.  
  
Umino was the kind of person who had, as his greatest weakness, the inability to lie. "Well, uh, I wasn't supposed to bring it to school.... so I got into trouble for that."  
  
"It's still Usagi's fault," Naru said. "Where is she?"  
  
"She's still at detention. What's wrong with you, Naru? I've never seen you act like this. Usagi's your best friend!"  
  
{Yes, yes,} thought Naru bitterly. {That scatterbrained, lazy, food-stuffing girl who couldn't pass a test if her life depended on it is my best friend. Ain't life grand?} She smiled, for Umino, and said to him, "Yes, you're right. Usagi may be a ditz, but she *is* my best friend!"  
  
"Naru, I made you something," said Umino, sensing that not all was right with Naru. He couldn't tell what it was, but there was something distinctively wrong with his ladylove. No matter. He knew how to cheer her up.  
  
"Ta-da!" he cried, holding a covered plate of food in front of her. "I cooked you something special. Guess what?"  
  
It was spicy shrimp. What else could it be? The boy didn't have much of an ability to cook, and his imagination was so lacking that all he ever did cook was spicy shrimp. Still, Naru had to admit; he made a wonderful plate of the tongue biting curls. "Oh, Umino," Naru said, shyly. "I couldn't possibly guess."  
  
"Come on, guess," he prodded her gently. This was a fun game they played, one the shy young gentleman enjoyed immensely. Even though he knew Naru knew what it was -- she *must*, for not only was it the only thing he cooked, but the spicy smell was beg- inning to waft up from the covering--he still appreciated her playing the game with him.  
  
"TA-DA!" he finally shouted, pulling the cover off. "Spicy Shrimp!"  
  
"Oh, Umino!" Naru pretended to act surprised. "For me? You shouldn't have!"  
  
"Food?!?!" an all too familiar voice greeted them. "I love food!" Usagi appeared, drooling over the plate. Without even waiting to be asked, Usagi "dug in", using her hands to shovel food into her mouth at a rapid pace, not even bothering to chew properly. Within a space of time of less than a minute, the plate of spicy shrimp was empty, and a very full Usagi sat in front of them.  
  
Naru looked angrily at her friend. Usagi was wearing her school uniform, complete with the special brooch she always wore. Naru had no idea how she was able to get away with wearing it; every time she had the slightest discrepancy with her uniform she was punished! Usagi's long, blond hair was pulled up into two ponytails, which hung from odango like buns of hair on either side of her head.  
  
"Usagi!" Umino sounded sad. "Those shrimp were for Naru and I." That was the extent of what Umino would say; he never could get into arguments  
with Usagi. Naru however, could say more.  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!" she yelled. "You are being way too selfish! Umino made those shrimp as a special feast for the two of us! Who said you could eat them?"  
  
"But I was hungry," Usagi whined.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, I was late for school and I forgot my lunch, so..."  
  
Naru had heard *those* excuses before. "It doesn't matter, Usagi-chan," she said seriously. "You had no right to eat our shrimp without asking. Maybe if you got up earlier, and were more careful..." she let her voice trail off meaningfully.  
  
Usagi looked up at Naru, and suddenly she understood. "WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! You're as mean as Rei!" she cried, tears flying from her big blue eyes.  
  
Naru and Umino exchanged glances, and each had a giant sweatdrop on the back of their heads, as they listened to Usagi's childish wail.  
  
"Come on, Umino," Naru stood up. "Let's go home."  
  
"But what about Usagi?"  
  
Naru looked at Usagi, continuing to act like a small child. "Let's go," she repeated, more firmly.  
  
Naru started walking away, and Umino followed her. He was more certain than ever that there was something....wrong.....with Naru, but couldn't place his finger on it. Umino was deep in thought, as she walked by. {So, I'm like Rei!} Her thoughts on that subject were angry, and, yes, the slightest bit hurt. {Usagi has so many new friends...the least she could  
do is introduce me to them!} She gave a small glance back at Umino, who was following her. Was it time? Yes. Again. Tonight. A thrill filled her, and she walked faster.  
  
"Naru! Slow down!" Umino panted. "I'm not as fast as you," he added, unnecessarily. Forcing a smile, Naru slowed down and turned to Umino. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said. The two held hands...Naru noticing with distaste how cold and clammy Umino's was, and went to Naru's apartment. "We can get something to eat at my place."  
  
"Hello, Osaka-san," the doorman greeted her. He nodded to Umino, recognizing him yet not knowing his name.  
  
"Hello Kei-san," Naru made small talk. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, thanks. Who's your friend?"  
  
"His name's Umino Gurio," Naru said. "We're going up to study."  
  
"Study?" Umino was confused. "But, Naru, you said you wanted us to go up to your apartment to-"  
  
Naru, noticing the strange looks Kei was giving her, giggled. "No, I *didn't*, Umino," she said, through clenched teeth. She grabbed him firmly by his upper arm, and half dragged him up the stairs to where her apartment was. The elevator worked perfectly well, yet her apartment was closer to the stairs and, besides that, it would have been *too* awkward to wait for the elevator. She fumbled through the pockets of her school dress, extracted the key, unlocked the door, and opened it. "Umino!" she cried out. "Why did you say that?"  
  
"Say what?" Umino was perplexed. "I don't believe in lying, Naru. It's not right. Besides," he added, "You didn't invite me up her to study. You invited me up here for dinner."  
  
"Dinner?" Naru was genuinely surprised, although perhaps she shouldn't have been.  
  
"Yeah, what did you think I was going to say?"   
  
"Ummm...nothing," Naru said.  
  
It was time. She could wait no longer. She had done it before; it wasn't that difficult. Poor Umino. She could almost feel sorry for him.  
  
Naru gestured to the couch. "Sit down," she said, brightly. "I've got some things to do." {Or rather, some *thing*,} for it was only one thing that had to be done.  
  
Purposefully, Naru strode towards her mother's chest. She already had the key; she had stolen it before she went to school. Her mother had already left for work, and so did not notice that it was missing. There was large cabinet, locked. In that cabinet was only one thing...and that was what she needed.  
  
Naru made short work of it, and soon the object of her desire was cradled within her hand. A silver jewel, it was not particularly special to the naked eye, and probably would not be worth much on the market. Naru didn't know. For some reason, her mother had never tried to sell it, claiming it as a family heirloom. Never mind the reason. The important thing is that it was here.  
  
Naru raised it over her head, and chanted, channeling her energy. The stone began to glow green, slight at first, then greater, until it seemed that the glow could no longer be contained within the jewel.  
  
"Naru...?" Umino sounded nervous, as he walked up behind her. "What's going on? What are you doing?"  
  
Naru shouted out the final words of the incantation. Then, the glow from the stone shot out like ribbons, engulfing Umino. "Wha--!" he cried, agony in his voice. Naru--!" Then he was silent, saying no more, as the green ribbons encircled him and entered him, completely taking over him. Looking the other way, Naru smiled. Yes...yes...this was the way it had to be.  
  
Soon it was over, the green glow faded, and then died altogether. Naru made certain to put the jewel back in its place, and locked it up.  
  
"Hello, love," she said, softly, slowly turning around. Umino was gone. In his place was another. He seemed to be in some sort of invisible shield, for his feet wavered a few inches off the ground. He was clothed in gray trousers, and a purple undershirt. His top was ripped, and evil looking scars crossed his chest and back. His hair was quite beautiful. It fell well past his shoulders, with a slight wave and auburn coloring. His head was bowed, and his bright blue eyes, though open, seemed to see nothing. It was obvious he was a very tall, and extremely handsome, man. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon: DARK JEWEL  
By: Marie Kelly  
Chapter 2  
  
In many cultures, a black cat is seen as a symbol of bad luck, to be associated with witches and other such servants of the devil; designed to bring evil upon the people. In other cultures, all cats were revered as goddesses, and given the best of treatments.  
  
Symbol of bad luck or goddess, *this* black cat was not a happy cat. The incessant chirping sound drove her mad. "Arrgh!" she muttered. "Why doesn't Usagi WAKE UP!!! How in the world can that girl not hear her alarm?!?!"  
  
She nimbly leapt up to the windowsill, and looked with red, un-feline eyes at Usagi, still fast asleep, wearing the same bunny pajamas she wore every night. Usagi was obsessed with bunnies. Most of her clothes had rabbits on them, her sheets were covered with pictures of bunnies, and even her hair gave her the look of being a lop-eared rabbit.  
  
The cat crouched, aiming. It had to be right. She had to hit her target. Not that she would miss - she was a cat! One of the greatest hunters in the world!  
  
Perhaps a higher being has a warped sense of humor for Usagi chose that moment to finally awaken.  
  
"I'M LATE!!!!" she screamed, flinging out her arms. Luna, unable to stop her momentum, was thrown into the path of Usagi's outward moving arm. The hand struck Luna in the face, and threw the black cat back into a wall. Unable to stop her movement-cats *don't* always land on their feet--at least, not cats belonging to Usagi--Luna hit the wall, and crumpled weakly to the ground.  
  
"WAAAAH!!! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!?!" cried Usagi, frantically running around, and throwing on her uniform.  
  
"I tried to Usagi," Luna patiently explained. "But you wouldn't get up."  
  
Usagi didn't bother to reply to that. "WAAAAAAAH! I'm going to late!!!!!!" she screamed, running off to school.  
  
"Honestly," murmured Luna, laying her head in her paws, "I don't know why I bother to try to get that girl up for school every day."  
  
  
  
"Please," begged Usagi, to herself. "Don't let the gate be locked! Please, please, please!!!!"  
  
Usagi never knew *why* she was always late. Despite what her friend Rei might say to the contrary, she never intentionally tried to be late; it just seemed that Usagi's internal clock was a bit slower than everybody else's. This morning was like all mornings, with Usagi frantically rushing off the school, brown loafers slapping the pavement.  
  
"Made it!" she exclaimed, out of breath, as she slid into her seat at the last moment, completely out of breath.  
  
The force of her movement caused Naru's desk to shake as well. The pencil that Naru was using to correct her papers slid out of her hand, the tip breaking. Slowly...oh so slowly...Naru lifted the pencil up to eye level, where she stared at it, unblinking, with an unfathomable expression.  
  
"Usagi," she said slowly, her voice seething with anger. "You broke my pencil."  
  
Laughing, Usagi waved her hand, as though to get rid of what she had done. "Oh, that? Who cares? It's not like it's a big deal or anything...I mean, it's just a pencil. Hey," she leaned closer towards Naru, as though to tell her a secret, "I think all pencils should break. At least then, maybe I wouldn't have to do homework," she giggled.  
  
"Do you ever do homework, Usagi?" Naru inquired snidely.  
  
Usagi drew back, shocked. "If looks could kill," she muttered to herself. Something was wrong. Naru was definitely...acting strange. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but she was not the Osaka Naru she befriended.  
  
"Naru-chan." Usagi put her hand on Naru's arm, which caused the redhead to tense up in distaste. "Is something wrong? Is something happening at home?"  
  
Naru yanked her arm away. "Oh, nothing's *wrong*, Usagi," she said, quite saccharinely. "Unlike you, I *do* have a brain, and I intend to use it. I certainly can't do that if I'm around you all the time, now can I?" she smiled.  
  
"Naru, you should be nice to Usagi. She's your best friend, and even though she's not very intelligent, she's a very nice girl."  
  
Eyes filled with tears that were ready to overflow, Usagi looked gratefully at the person who had spoken. Umino. While she usually considered Umino to be nothing more than a nerd who popped in at the most inopportune places, now she was glad he was here.  
  
"Umino," she whispered, slowly. "Do you know why Naru's acting so weird?"  
  
Even though it was whispered in his ears, Umino replied loud enough for the entire class to hear. "We were at her apartment all night. She's probably just tired."  
  
NO! Naru stood up, fists clenched, glaring at the back of Umino's head.  
  
"What!?" "You guys were together all night!" "I knew you guys were in love, but--"  
  
Umino held up his head. "Nothing like that happened, girls."  
  
"Oh?" Usagi just LOVED juicy gossip. "What did happen?"  
  
{Umino,} thought Naru. {You'd better not tell.}  
  
Umino pushed his glasses up his nose. "I went in and talked to the doorman. When we got to her apartment, I lost my memory and can't tell what happened after that." Naru smiled, satisfied. Good. He hadn't told.   
  
As of one accord, all heads turned towards Naru and Umino, giving them a strange look.  
  
Umino got a sweatdrop, and gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
  
  
The stars knew everything.  
  
They told, however, almost nothing.  
  
The Afterlife was a barren void, a desert-no less than a desert, for a desert has life, an oasis, and the Afterlife had neither. Oh, to the casual observer, it would seem a paradise, with lush gardens, and perfect food. Only... there was no life. It was all an illusion, a gilded land.  
  
Nephrite contemplated the stars. They weren't real; only an illusion. They could give no more answer than a map of the stars could. His powers were limited, and when he died, his powers of casting-that is the ability to send his spirit "out" from the Dark Kingdom (or any dimension, for that matter) and touch the stars had been taken from him. He could no more read them than could the other generals.  
  
For the past few nights, he had touched the stars-unwillingly, at a painful, awful prince. "Naru," he whispered to herself. "I love you. I'm sorry. Don't you realize what you've become? What's happened to you?" He thought of the times Naru had brought him out, having him become flesh again, to exist in the real world. When he first entered the Afterlife, the thought of being flesh-of living, again!--had filled his thoughts. What else was he to think of? Then, Naru had given him flesh, and he knew, with utter certainty, that some things, once taken away, could never be returned...not without a sacrifice.  
  
Pain. He thought he knew pain, but any pain he had been dealt before felt almost pleasurable compared to his spirit being yanked across dimensions and molded into his body. The body being forced to float in some liquid gel, lest it be destroyed. The slightest tear...even a microscopic one...and the unbearable mortal air coming in.  
  
The Afterlife laid knew its numbers, and it would not permit one to go...at least, not without another entering. Umino was that one. Each time Naru forced Nephrite out, she used Umino as his replacement. Eventually, the Afterlife would search for the signatures of its new residents...and, if Umino were in there then, he would be forced to stay...permanently.  
  
"Damn," he swore, hand clenched into fist. "Naru, if only I could save you. If only I could defeat this evil."  
  
But who could defeat O'T'Shan?  
  
He had heard the story of Queen Beryl's mentor, O'T'Shan, many times. Beryl told it, mockingly, teasing O'T'Shan as the weak one, that she had destroyed. Yet, not completely...and that was her weakness. For, if O'T'Shan were not completely destroyed, he would arise.  
  
O'T'Shan possessed neither soul nor body. He was merely darkness, and evil; a formless, twisted mass in the cosmos. His children were numerous, and, though powerful, none were as powerful as he.  
  
Except one. The youngest of his children, she was the only one who had opted to take a physical form. Her powers were great, and she had easily destroyed her brethren for no more reason than the pure, sadistic pleasure she got out of it.  
  
O'T'Shan made his decision. At times, it was best to wait. His youngest would have to learn that, lest she be too easily destroyed.   
  
"Easily destroyed?" Queen Beryl laughed. "O'T'Shan, you speak nonsense. It is not *I* who am to be easily destroyed. Your so called patience has cost you your life."  
  
"You will not destroy me, daughter. I have created the Dark Jewel. You know what would happen if you destroyed me, stopping that creation, you know what would happen."  
  
"I, too, would be destroyed. But, you must be terribly weak, to rely on the Dark Jewel. Your essence will be captured, and you will be weak."  
  
O'T'Shan's voice sounded weak, far away. "When it is activated, my powers shall be invincible. I shall activate it when the time is right..."  
  
The Dark Jewel had been created. Queen Beryl nestled it in the palm of her hand. "Activated?" She touched the Dark Jewel with the tip of her finger and chanted. "It won't be activated unless *I* am the one to activate it, and I choose not to." She opened a dimensional porthole, and flung the gem out. "You were a fool, *father*," she hissed gleefully.  
  
That was all she had told him about the Dark Jewel. He had partly thought it legend...at least, he had never thought to come across it. Things that you never expect to happen tend to happen, however.  
  
Nephrite watched Naru go off, a wicked smile on his face. She was so easily molded to his will...it was ridiculous. "Why...do I feel bad about what I'm doing?" he had wondered. NO! She was nothing more than a toy, a pawn. She was to be discarded when she was no longer useful.  
  
"Sanjouin-san!" Naru shouted, running and out of breath. "I got this. Is it what you're looking for?"  
  
Thanking Naru, as a gentleman ought, Nephrite-in his Sanjouin Masoto disguise--one the puny humans never saw through!-- had inspected the silver jewel, as Naru stared at him in rapt adoration.  
  
There was no reaction. The jewel was *not* the Crystal. But...why had there been a reaction before. Could it be...was it...reacting to Naru's love? The thought was totally new to him, and a strange emotion seeped into him, as he stared at the wide-eyed innocent girl.  
  
Deep in the Dark Jewel, O'T'Shan awoke. Queen Beryl had been careless in laying down her curse, and one of her servants had enough power to activate the Dark Jewel.  
  
It was not at its most powerful, though. He would need somebody...somebody to control. Somebody to complete the activation. That somebody would be...  
  
Naru. 


	3. Chapter 3

SAILOR MOON: DARK JEWEL  
by: Marie Kelly  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
A cold pale, hand grasped the brass knob, and twisted. Slowly... slowly...the door slid open, the lack of any squeak showing how well the hinges were oiled, how new and modern it was.  
  
"New....modern..." a slight chuckle rose in the girl's throat, and she smiled wickedly. "The new becomes the old, and the old the dead--" she pushed the door open some more. "Yet the timeless...that is *forever*." Standing just outside her bedroom door, she peered in, fixated at the sight...the wondrous site she had created!  
  
"Nephrite," There was no emotion in Naru's voice, only a strange tone...unplacable, and unnoticeable unless you knew you were to look for it.  
  
{Naru,} thought Nephrite, unable to talk, his spirit glued to his body. How long ago was it she was the sweet girl that had fallen in love with him? Now...now O'T'Shan had her.  
  
"They killed you, darling," she whispered, softly. "The Sailor Senshi...you owe your deaths to them." Gently she walked up to his corpse, and drew her fingers over his lips slowly...softly... gently. "But, sweetheart, you will have your revenge. I will kill them for you."  
  
{No....Naru...don't do it! Fight him, please...} His thoughts fell to empty ears, as Naru stood back. "They will die." Her voice was cold, and determined. She looked to the floor. "All I have to do is find out who they are. That should not be difficult. After all, I have the Dark Jewel."  
  
On the floor was a pentagram, with a different colored candle at each point. One candle was white, one was yellow, one was green, one was blue, and one was red. The pentagram was covered with strange runes, archaic. It seemed to have been carved into the ground.  
  
Naru grasped the Dark Jewel firmly in her left hand, and took a rod made out of willow in her right. Stepping inside the pentagram, she drew a perfect circle outside the pentagram, then chanted some words that seemed to be of bastardized Latin. The circle, which before had been invisible, flamed up, and soon yet another scorch mark decorated Naru's floor.  
  
Perfect. None should destroy this. She faced the white candle, and pointed the Dark Jewel at it. "Oh, Dark Jewel. Sailormoon is mine enemy. I may not have the power to destroy her as a Sailor Senshi! I beseech thee, show me her true identity, that I may destroy her!" The Dark Jewel began glowing, and the glow hit the wick. A perfect white flame leapt up, and inside the candle's flame Naru saw visions.  
  
Sailormoon, dressed in her Sailor fuku and tiara appeared. "Reveal thyself!" she screamed, and in the candles flames, Sailormoon's tiara slowly dissipated, her red hair buttons vanished, and her fuku reworked itself into a school uniform.  
  
Naru's eyes widened, and she stared, uncomprehending, at the sight before her. "Usagi? Tsukino Usagi? *She's* Sailormoon....?" She narrowed her eyes, and an undeniably pleasurable expression crossed her face. "I was growing weary of Usagi. It will be good to catch two rabbits with one snare."  
  
She giggled, and would have enjoyed her little joke further, had she not had more pressing business to complete. She turned towards the yellow candle, and held the Dark Jewel out to it. "Oh, Dark Jewel. Sailorvenus is mine enemy. She is strange, and new. I may not have the power to defeat her as a Sailor Senshi! I beseech thee, show me her true identity, that I may destroy her!" The Dark Jewel glowed, as before, and the yellow candle lit, a perfect red flame. In the flame, Naru saw the sight of Sailorvenus. "Reveal thyself!" she screamed and, once again, the power of the Dark Jewel worked. Sailorvenus's tiara vanished, and her orange fuku faded to a sort of non-color, and started growing on her. Her front bow reworked itself into an ascot, and her uniform gained the colors of red and white.  
  
Naru frowned. She did not know this girl's name. "Never mind...." she whispered. "I know what she looks like. That is all that matters. I shall find out who she is soon enough."  
  
She turned towards the green flame, giddy with her success. "Sailorjupiter in mine enemy! She is tough and strong! I may not have the power to defeat her as a Sailor Senshi! I beseech thee, show me her true identity, that I may destroy her!" The glow hit the wick of the green candle, and the green candle, like the others, leapt up in green flame. In the flame, Naru saw Sailorjupiter. "Reveal thyself!" she screamed.  
  
"Kino Makoto?" Naru stared at the picture that had revealed itself in the flame. The green and pink of her fuku had faded to brown and white, as her tiara had slid off her forehead. Her fuku reworked itself into a brown uniform, with lacing up the top. "So, the amazon is Sailorjupiter? Creatures that like to fight so are destined to die young...."  
  
Only two more. She could not fail. She turned towards the blue candle. "Sailormercury is mine enemy! She is weak of offense, yet strong of defense! I may not be able to destroy her as a Sailor Senshi. I beseech thee, show me her true identity, that I may destroy her!"  
  
It was the same for Mercury as it had been for the others. A glow of the jewel, a flash of blue light, the screaming of "Reveal thyself!" and the fuku melting into the school uniform of the genius girl with the 300 IQ, Amy Mizuno.  
  
"Ami...Mizuno Ami. So, She's Sailormercury. She doesn't seem to be a warrior...yet their personalities are so similar. I should have seen it sooner."  
  
The final one. Sailormars. Facing the red candle, Naru held the Dark Jewel out to it. "Sailormars is mine enemy. She is spiritual, and fiery. I may not be able to destroy her as a Sailor Senshi. I beseech thee, show me her true identity, that I may destroy her!" The Dark Jewel's glow struck the red candle, and a red flame burst up.  
  
Hino Rei's eyes opened wide, and she sat up on her futon, breathing heavily. She sensed evil...such *intense* evil. Where was it? She grabbed her ofuda, trying to sense out the location of the evil.  
  
Naru glared at the red candle. "Something is...amiss," she whispered. She held the Dark Jewel out to it, and let the energy oft he glowing gem enter the candle's flame.  
  
Rei clutched her chest, as the evil washed over her. Perhaps...was she the evil? It seemed to be coming from outside of her, yet it was also a part of her, invading her.  
  
NO! She couldn't let it! Rei drew the ofuda up to her face, and closed her eyes.  
  
In the flame, the form of Sailor Mars appeared.  
  
"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen." The chant was slow at first, the words barely breathed, yet gained in speed and volume as it continued.  
  
"REVEAL THYSELF!"  
  
"ARKUYOU TAISAN!" Rei threw the charged ofuda on herself.  
  
In the flame the fuku of Mars dissipated, and formed itself into a white gi, and vermillion hakima. It was only there for but a second, before the flame was snuffed out, and the picture with it. It was enough, though. "That girl at the temple. Usagi's friend...Hino Rei."  
  
  
Rei peeled the ofuda off her forehead, breathing heavily. The evil....it was gone.  
  
But it wasn't. Rei sensed the evil still existed, and it filled her with fear. She had never been the type to feel such fear...Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and that new man, Kunzite, were not able to fill her with fear such as this. This was a new evil, a pure evil.  
  
Rei stood up. She knew she would not get any sleep.  
  
  
The fire burned constantly, its bright orange flame leaping majestically towards the sky, yet never quite touching, the flame wild, free, yet contained.  
  
It could not truly be contained, she knew. Physically, it could-the boundaries were easily defined. Spiritually, the fire was free to roam as it pleased, never being tamed, yet giving guidance to those who sought it.  
  
The raven tressed maiden, clothed in her gi and hakima of white and red, pure colors, stood alone in the room, staring at the fire. "Such evil..." she whispered. "I must find out what it is."  
  
She had never done a fire reading in the middle of the night. She preferred to sleep, and always, before, she had been able to wait if she sensed something in the middle of the night.  
  
This evil, however, though it no longer possessed her, still existed. She could not wait. She *had* to find out what it was.  
  
Her fingers were placed together, as she knelt before the fire. Under her breath, the Shinto Shrine Maiden chanted.  
  
Naru stared at the extinguished red candle. "No...this is not good," she whispered, and knelt down next to it, touching the Dark Jewel to the wick. "She was able to extinguish my flame." Naru closed her eyes, and the red flame lit up again.  
  
Deep within her chant, Rei sensed the intrusion of the evil once again.  
  
"So," Naru looked at the flame. "Rei thinks to discover who we are by a fire reading? The flames shall grasp her, and burn her to a crisp. We'll like that, won't we?"  
  
Nephrite started. What--what did Naru say? Did she say "we"?  
  
No...no, it couldn't be. He remembered, unwillingly...he remembered.  
  
"Nephrite," Queen Beryl had said, her claws scraping her crystal ball. "My father enjoyed a good game. He would possess a person, and take their minds. They would think for themselves, for a bit, then would revert to we, as though they and my father were the same. Then, they would refer to themselves as I, yet the I referred to my father. He would leave them, then....and the weak soul would be destroyed."  
  
Nephrite had bowed. "My Queen, why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Your actions with Naru remind me of my father. Remember his fate."  
  
"Yes, my Queen."  
  
It was! So soon! Nephrite stared at Naru. O'T'Shan's control over her...so strong, so powerful...had reached the "we" stage already.  
  
"Sailormars shall be the first to die. How apropos that the Soul of Fire dies by the flame."  
  
NO! Nephrite could not permit that! He did not care if Sailormars...Hino Rei...lived or died. She was nothing more than a Sailor Senshi. However, he *loved* Naru, and would not let O'T'Shan get her fully. She would not be destroyed because of a *game*! Rei had knowledge. Perhaps her fire readings could alert the Sailor Senshi to the enemy, O'T'Shan, whom they could destroy, and save Naru.  
  
To save Rei, however, he would have to leave his body...his sanctuary..  
  
  
Sweat dripped down Rei's face. Never had a vision been this long in coming. There was also fear, yet she could not let the fear intrude on her, it would only weaken her.  
  
"Flame," whispered Naru. "Hear us. Grasp the girl, and keep her in your fingers. Do not release her until SHE IS DEAD!" Threads from the Dark Jewel entered the candle, and began seeping around the Sacred Fire  
  
.Such pain! Such agony! Nephrite gasped, in horror. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he began shaking. True, it was awful! "Naru," he whispered. "I must...be calm. I must...I must...save Naru....."  
  
The evil was closer, almost touching her. Rei continued to chant, knowing that *something* must happen soon.  
  
Naru glared. Strange, the flame should have obeyed the Dark Jewel by now. This Hino girl certainly was strong...yet not strong enough.  
  
Nephrite's spirit fled towards the Cherry Hill Temple, knowing that Rei's life hung in the balance. If he could only reach her in time...  
  
The Dark Jewel touched upon the flames, and the flames began reacting, drawing themselves towards the meditating girl.  
  
A dark shape threw itself between Rei and the flames, there was an explosion, and all was black.  
  
  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. A steady beeping sound entered Rei's ears. Strange...this didn't feel like her bed. Eyes still closed she tried to sit up.  
  
"Rest, Miss Hino," said a strange voice, one that she had never heard before. Rei opened her eyes, and found herself in a room with a dull green color scheme. An IV dripped into her left arm, her chest was hooked up to a heart monitor, and tubes fed oxygen to her nose.  
  
"What...where am I?" She could deduce that she was in a hospital, she only did not know *which* hospital.  
  
"Tokyo General," the nurse replied.  
  
"Why...why am I here? Can I have visitors?"  
  
As if in answer to the latter question, her grandfather burst in. "Rei!" he called.  
  
"Ssshhh!" the nurse rebuked him.  
  
"Grandfather," Rei smiled at the small, old man. She turned to the nurse. "Would you mind leaving us alone?" Her grandfather looked serious, more so than he usually looked.  
  
Nodding grimly, the nurse left, closing the door.  
  
"Grandfather, do you know why I'm here?"  
  
Rather than answer her question, the old man replied something seemingly unrelated. "I don't want you to do fire readings any more."   
  
Rei gasped. "Grandfather! You can't mean that!" {I have to find out what the evil is.} "But....why?"  
  
"You nearly died."  
  
Died? Rei did not even bother to hide her surprise.  
  
"How?" Her grandfather answered the question she did not ask. "You were doing a fire reading, in the middle of the night." Rei nodded. That much was true. "Yuuichirou woke up when he heard a thump. He went to investigate and saw you, lying there, still as death. He went up to you, and saw you were not breathing. He also could not find a heartbeat. He knew CPR, and called an ambulance. Rei, if Yuuichirou hadn't been there you'd be dead!"  
  
Rei soaked in all her grandfather told her. So, *that* was why she was in the hospital. Yet, why had a fire reading done all that? It was the evil.  
  
"Rei, I want you to promise me you won't do any more fire readings."  
  
Rei looked at her grandfather. She hated to let him down, yet.... This evil was powerful, it had nearly killed her. She had to find out what it was.  
  
"Grandfather..." she whispered.  
  
"Mr. Hino," at that moment, the nurse chose to reenter the room. "Your granddaughter needs her rest."  
Silently thanking the nurse for returning at that moment, Rei closed her eyes. She was rather tired....  
  
  
  
"Miss Hino, you have visitors." Rei sat up in bed. She was glad. A few hours earlier, she had been moved to a regular ward, since it was clear that her life was no longer in jeopardy. Still, she was not allowed to leave the hospital yet.  
  
Three girls entered the room...one had short blue hair, and blue eyes; one was taller than the rest, with green eyes and brown hair loosely done up in a ponytail. One, however, could not be seen. She was hiding behind a pink bunny rabbit. The girl put the bunny on Rei's bed, revealing a sweet face, with blue-eyes and tails coming out of odangos.  
  
"Hi, guys, Rei said.  
  
"Rei-chan," Ami, the blue one, looked concerned. "What happened?"  
  
"I was doing a fire reading...there's a new evil."  
  
"A new evil?" Usagi looked scared, and she picked up the bunny rabbit, and held it to her chest. "Don't we have enough evils?"  
  
"Maybe if you'd fight, instead of whine, we could destroy this evil!" Rei instinctively snapped. She did not hate Usagi; in many ways, she was fond of the crybaby. Still, somebody had to tell Usagi how things were, without sugarcoating it.  
  
Usagi's response was to be expected. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! You're So mean, Rei-chan!"  
  
"Hmmph..." Rei tilted her chin. "At least I'm not a dumpling head."  
  
"Guys, chill." Though she was tough, and could easily beat the others into submission, Makoto chose to act as a peaceful moderator. "We've got to find out what this new evil is."  
  
"That's right," said a strange, young, female voice. The others turned towards it, and saw a girl they did not recognize in the door. She was dressed in a blue skirt, and white top, with red ascot. Her hair was the same length as Rei's, only it was blonde and pulled back into a bright red bow.  
  
"Who are you?" Makoto asked suspiciously, her hands balled into fists.  
  
"I'm one of you. I'm Aino Minako."  
  
Minako? The others stared at her, and slowly, her features became similar. Usagi was the first to speak.  
  
"Sailor Venus!?" she squealed, causing Ami and Makoto to clap their hands over her mouth. Minako apparently didn't notice this faux pas, for she simply flipped her hair. "That's me," she smiled proudly.  
  
"Wow...so your name is Minako?" Usagi's voice was quieter.  
  
From the yards of blonde hair, came a voice. "That's right. There is an evil. And you've got to stop it."  
  
Everybody fell down, stiff, and quickly recovered. (Except Rei, who was lying flat on the bed, and Minako, who seemed to expect it.)  
  
A white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead climbed out of Minako's hair, and dropped to the ground. "The Dark Kingdom is getting stronger. You have to defeat it."  
  
"This isn't the Dark Kingdom," Rei whispered, just as Usagi said, "I thought they didn't allow cats in here."  
  
"I...uh...snuck him him," Minako giggled.  
  
Just then, they heard Rei's words. "What did you say?" Ami inquired. "It's *not* the Dark Kingdom?"  
  
"No, it's a new evil. I sensed it. I could not tell what it was from my fire reading. Grandfather wanted me to promise to quit doing fire readings, but I can't. Not until I find out what this evil is." She drew in her breath. "I *must* find out what this evil is."  
  
  
  
  
She was terribly disappointed. She had failed. *Something* had gotten in the way of the flames.  
  
Naru's fingers rolled over the dart she had between her fingers.  
  
She had chosen based on emotion, on whom she felt should die first. That was not right. "The best way," she whispered, sitting up in bed and closing her eyes, "is by CHANCE!" as she shouted "chance", she flung the dart at the far wall.  
  
On the far wall, there was a picture of all the Sailor Senshi. The Dart had lodged itself right between the eyes of one of them.  
  
"Sailorvenus." 


	4. Chapter 4

SAILOR MOON: DARK JEWEL  
by: Marie Kelly  
CHAPTER 4  
  
  
With her pinky finger, she expertly pushed her glasses up her nose, still typing with one hand. She wasn't the only one at the library at this hour; there was that red-headed girl, who had spent the entire day in the periodicals section. The librarian thought that was very strange. Oh, she liked to see teenagers read, but she knew they preferred other things. Sometimes they might grab a book for school, or a silly book to pass the time, but it was a rare teenager that read, and truly enjoyed, books.  
  
If the girl had spent her time collecting good works of literature, the librarian would have been quite happy. Had she been flipping through teenage fashion magazines, the librarian wouldn't have given it a second thought. But she didn't, and that worried her. Each time she had seen her, the girl had been looking at old newspapers, with an implacable, yet most definitely terrifying, expression on her face. The librarian didn't know why, but she wanted to be as far away from the redhead as possible.  
  
She paused in her work, and glanced at her watch. "Only one half hour left until the library closes. She *has* to leave then." The librarian desperately wished that the half hour would pass quickly; she had an overwhelming sense of dread.  
  
Naru frowned, as she stared at the newspaper clipping on the screen in front of her. It was dated a few years back, and bore the caption, "Sailor V Saves Lotsa Fun Amusement Park." She turned a knob, and the screen sped forward quickly, to reveal another article. "Sailor V Is a Hero to the Children of The Old Orphanage." The articles were like all other articles, consisting of the same trite dribble: Sailor V comes in, performs a heroic act, saves everybody, then leaves. Naru had read over a hundred of those messages, and she was bored beyond belief.  
  
{I almost wish I didn't have to kill her,} she thought sadly. {It's such pity to have to waste my precious time at the library, simply to find information on her. Really, she's *quite* overrated.}  
  
Still, Naru smiled, as she thought of Sailor V-Sailorvenus-Aino Minako--dying. She smiled as she thought of Sailormoon watching. Sailormoon must see it. She must be forced to watch it, yet be forbidden from interfering. She would pay. They would all pay.  
  
The girl heard a sound behind her, one of someone walking up towards her. Her shoulders stiffened. Well, now. It appeared that somebody was foolish enough to bother her. Naru didn't like that one little bit.  
  
A throat cleared audibly behind her, and a voice spoke. "Ma'am? The library's closing. I'm afraid you'll have to leave."  
  
Naru's eyes narrowed. Leave? Now? But she couldn't...she simply could not. Not yet. Giggling lightly, Naru pivoted the chair, using but one single toe, until she came to look at the woman who had spoiled her fun.  
  
She was nothing special to look at--dark brown hair pulled severely back into a chignon, pale blue eyes framed by tortoiseshell glasses, a dull gray suit. Her entire body seemed composed of sharp lines and angles.  
  
Naru giggled, a bit louder, and the librarian instinctively stepped back, though why she did not know. It was ridiculous being afraid of a little girl; really---she ought to know better.  
  
The giggles continued. "You fear us," whispered Naru.  
  
The librarian shook her head. "You're mistaken, my dear. You're the only one here. Please leave."  
  
"Oh, don't deny your fear." Naru stepped swiftly towards the librarian, who stepped back. "Fear is such a dreadful emotion, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes...yes," the librarian found herself agreeing with the redhead. Fear *was* a dreadful emotion, one which she detested. Her heart quickened, and her palms began to sweat. "Please," she whispered, her voice quaking. "Please, leave."  
  
"Oh, I don't want to leave. I don't think I should leave." Naru placed her hand upon the librarian's forehead.  
  
The librarian closed her eyes. Cold! This girl was so cold. "Please...leave." Her voice was no more than a slight whisper.  
  
Naru giggled, as she whispered. "Accept the power. I am your master. Accept the power."  
  
As she did this, she opened her hands slightly to reveal the Dark Jewel nestled between them. The energy of the Jewel emptied itself into the librarian, who screamed and seized. A warped smile grew upon Naru's face, as she watched the torture of the librarian.  
  
"There," she said, in a most pleasant tone, as she removed the stone from the librarian's head. "Are you afraid of me?"  
  
"Yes, Master," the librarian said worshipfully. "I fear you, yet I also worship you, for you are the Master. How might I serve you?" she finished, as she prostrated herself in front of her master.  
  
Naru looked hatefully at the librarian. "You disappoint me. I have no more need for you. Do away with yourself."  
  
The librarian prostrated herself once more in front of her master. Yes. Of course. Her master had no more need for her. The thought that she could disobey her master did not enter her mind--she *lived* to serve her master!  
  
The needed item was in the car. A paring knife that had been bought the same day, when her old one had lost its sharpness. She ripped the package off, and held the knife in her hands. This was it. This would allow her the final act of obedience to her master. The librarian held the blade up to her throat.  
  
"I obey you, my master."  
  
Naru, who by that time had returned to her seat and was continuing to study the files of Sailor V, suddeny felt a strong surge of pleasure enter the Dark Jewel and, from that, her own body. This pleasure was double at the knowledge she had.  
  
The librarian was dead and she knew what to do.  
  
  
  
The shrine simply was not the same, the four girls realized as they sat there. It was supposed to be a meeting of the Senshi, yet without Rei to tell them about what had happened, there was little they could do.  
  
"Perhaps we should go over the facts again," suggested Ami, stroking Luna's fur. "We might have missed something."  
  
Makoto, better known as Mako, shook her head, her brown ponytail swinging with the movement. "No, I don't think so. We've done that three times already. I can't imagine we'd learn anything different."  
  
Ami blushed, and looked down. "I'm sorry," she whispered, although there was no need to apologize.  
  
Usagi broke the uncomfortable silence which had settled over the girls after Amy's apology. "Let's have a welcome home party for Rei-chan when she comes back!" she suggested, brightly, her head filling with visions of delicious food that she would get to eat at the party.  
  
A burst of laughter suddenly came from the blonde with the red bow, who previously had been quiet. She jumped up on the highest step, so that she was above the others. "Ah! I, Aino Minako, the best party planner in all of Tokyo--no, Japan--no, the WORLD!!! will plan this party for Rei-chan!" She then gave her trademark laugh, and the other girls got sweatdrops.  
  
"I can cook the food," Makoto volunteered. Nobody contested that...not that there was any need to. After all, Makoto was the best cook that they knew--even professionals could not surpass her.  
  
Usagi, wanting to join in, piped up. "I'll send out the invitations-- I know lots of people that can come!"  
  
"That's a great idea!" "Yeah, you know more people than I do." " Invite the whole school!"  
  
Only Ami had reservations. "Are you certain that this is a good idea? Perhaps Rei would prefer to rest after her stay at the hospital," she suggested, a bit nervously.  
  
Usagi smiled at Ami. "Ami-chan," she explained patiently. "Rei-chan has had enough rest. She needs this party."  
  
"I suppose so," Ami replied, albeit a bit reluctantly. She ran her fingers through her short blue hair and perked up. "Well, it appears there is going to be a party tonight.'  
  
  
  
She made a fist, and her claws dug into her palm, and she bled black bile. She was not the least bit pleased.  
  
"Father..." she whispered. She had sensed her Father. Could he possibly be...alive? Had his Soul been awakened? "Impossible," she hissed between her teeth. "I have not awakened him. I worry about nothing. I must concentrate on the task at hand. I must get HIM back."  
  
Her Love, the one that rightfully belonged to her, had been taken by that brat of a girl, Sailormoon. The Queen deduced that she was the Moon Princess, the last of the lineage of her sworn enemy's family. "You took my Love, princess," she whispered. "I have come to claim that which is mine. But first," her lips curved upwards at the corners. "First...I must gather more energy. Then I can make him mine."  
  
  
  
She sat on the five o'clock bus, knees together, hands clasped in front of her. She was glad to be out of the hospital. The place reeked of disinfectant, the sheets were overstarched, and everybody shouted all the time.  
  
{At least I'll be able to sleep when I get home,} she smiled to herself, leaning back. I can actually relax.}  
  
  
  
The girls walking in were marvelous specimens of female beauty, and the old man leered at them as they entered. His eyes raked over their wonderful figures. "Hello, girls!" he said, quite appreciative of his short stature, especially since the girls were wearing skirts. "Welcome to the Hikawa Jinja! Have a charm!" he held out the charms to them, hoping to perhaps get a touch.  
  
"DISGUSTING!" cried one of the girls, stepping out of the way. "Really, what an awful man," agreed the other, as they declined his offer of a charm and walked, stiffly, into the shrine, where balloons and streamers were hung, along with a banner that said, in English, "WELCOME BACK REI!"  
  
The old man hung his head in grief. Really, he simply did not understand why these girls did not like him. He was only trying to be friendly. He had hoped that this party would allow him to find a pretty girl to work at his shrine, yet that did not appear as if it was about to happen.  
  
"Grandfather?" he heard a voice behind him. "What's going on? Why are all these people going into the shrine?" Rei put her hands on her hips. "What did you do this time?"  
  
"Rei!" her grandfather sounded insulted. "How could you accuse me of doing something like that? I wasn't the one who invited all these girls here!"  
  
Rei of course, did not believe her grandfather. Who else could have possibly done it? Still, she was too exhausted to argue. "I suppose I'll take a nap. Wake me in time for dinner," she said, as as she yawned and stepped into the shrine.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" the words blasted her with a forceful gale, and Rei nearly lost her balance. "What the--?" she struggled to find the words. "What's going on?" she looked around, surveying the scene...balloons, streamers, food. It did not take a genius to deduce that there was a party here, which Rei quickly did.  
  
"USAGI!" she yelled, knowing instantly who must be responsible for this party.  
  
The small, odango headed girl sidled up to her. "Yes, Rei-chan?" she asked, an expectant smile on her face.  
  
"Usagi, is this party your doing?"  
  
Usagi smiled happily. "We all did it, Rei-chan! It's your welcome home party."  
  
"USAGI NO BAKA!" Rei shouted. "Did you ever stop to think that I might want to rest after I'd come home from the hospital?"  
  
Ami, listening, put her head in her hands. "I knew it," she whispered.  
  
Naru watched the conversation. {Usagi abandoned me for her.} Her gut twisted at that revelation, and she was hurt. They would suffer. "Are you prepared?" she whispered to the older boy beside her. "Are you prepared to serve me?"  
  
"Yes, my Master," he whispered, staring at a lovely lady with blond hair and a red bow.  
  
"Good. Please, you must wait. I have certain..." she glanced at Rei and Usagi. "....things that I must do."  
  
"Please!" she shouted, so that all heard it." Let's not argue!" Though she had been in the back of the crowd, she quickly stepped forward, people moving out of her way as if propelled by an unseen force. She smiled at both Usagi and Rei. "You must be Hino Rei-san," she declared, taking the other girl's hands in her own. "My name is Osaka Naru. Perhaps you've heard of me...?" she turned to Usagi.  
  
Evil....such......evil. Rei's heart quickened, and she tried to pull her hands away from Naru, yet Naru was grasping them too tightly.  
  
{Yes, you fear us. Yet you do not know what we are. You will soon enough know. Remain in ignorance for a litle while longer, dearie. It is all you can do.}  
  
"Naru!" Usagi smiled happily. "You're here! When did you come in?"  
  
Naru laughed flippantly. "Oh, Melvin and I slipped in while you were gorging on all that food. I've never admitted it before, but I am jealous of you! How do you stay so thin, Usagi, darling?"  
  
Usagi frowned. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but there was something wrong with Naru. "Naru-chan....are you all right?" she asked.  
  
Naru glanced at Rei. {You will know us, Sailormars,} she thought, and let loose her grip on Rei's hands, which fell weakly to Rei's side. "Well, I am a bit jealous of you and all your friends," she smiled. "But we mustn't let that bother us! We're still friends. Friends forever?" she smiled shyly at Usagi.  
  
Usagi felt a pang of guilt within her. She had, though not intentionally, of course, abandoned Naru for the Sailor Senshi. "Friends forever," she agreed, and enveloped both Rei and Naru in a giant hug, which Naru and Rei returned, though Rei was reluctant to touch Naru.  
  
{Something's wrong,} she thought. {I sense perverse evil from Naru. I have to tell Usagi. I have to get her alone to tell her. But how can I get rid of Naru?}  
  
Her wonderings were answered by Naru herself. "Well, Umino's probably missing me by now. I must return. It was lovely meeting you, Rei-san!"  
  
"Usagi," Rei whispered, as soon as she felt Molly was quite out of earshot. "I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it, Rei-chan?"  
  
"Private..." she gestured towards a room which was not in use for the party.  
  
Before they entered the private room, the door flung open to reveal...  
  
A clown?  
  
"Huh?" Usagi looked confused.  
  
"Usagi," Rei shook her head. "This is too much! Aren't we a bit old for clowns?"  
  
"But I like clowns," Usagi whined. Wait a minute! "I didn't invite this clown here," she said, partly to herself.  
  
"Oh? Then who did?"  
  
The answer was given to them by the trademark laugh, which came from a table that speaker was standing upon. "The entertainment that I, Aino Minako, has planned, has at last arrived!"  
  
Rei stared at Minako, and got a sweatdrop. She quickly recovered from it, and pulled Usagi into the separate room.  
  
"It's about Naru," Rei didn't bother with any preliminaries. "I sense evil on her."  
  
"Huh?" Usagi was confused. "Naru's been my friend for years. She's not evil. Could you be wrong?"  
  
"No! I know what I sense. I'm not wrong. I sense evil."  
  
"But, Rei-chan, you sensed evil on me when we first met," Usagi reminded her.  
  
Before Rei could give an answer, there came a scream from outside. Rei and Usagi looked at each other for but a second, and flung open the door.  
  
The clown had turned into a youma; seven feet tall, with long claws, a warped smile, and a mass of red hair that almost seemed alive. It held up some balloons, as it exclaimed. "I AM BOZO! YOUR ENERGY IS MINE!!!!" Energy draining waves floated from the balloons.  
  
"Mars Power, Make Up!" "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" "Stop right there!" the youma turned its head at the sound of the voice.  
  
"For ruining my friend's surprise party, I won't forgive you!" She began the ritual of speech and motions. "I am the Sailor Senshi for love and justice, Sailormoon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
"And I am the Sailor Senshi for love and passion, Sailormars of the red high heel! In the name of Mars, I won't forgive you!"  
  
The clown laughed gleefully, as it took out three balls and started juggling them. Both Mars and Moon were quite confused. "Huh?"  
  
Their question was soon answered, as the youma threw the balls at them. They quickly dodged the balls, which exploded as soon as it hit a solid object. The youma continued to throw more balls, until finally Sailormoon lost her balance and fell down. The youma smiled, as it went in for the kill.  
  
"SHABON SPRAY!" the room was cloaked with a cloud of bubbles, the youma was blinded, and began shooting out balls every which way.  
  
"FIRE SOUL!" "CRESCENT BEAM!" "SUPREME THUNDER!" As each attack hit the youma, it was weakened yet did not die.   
  
"Sailormoon, now!" cried Sailormars.  
  
"OK!" Sailormoon put her hand to her tiara, and removed it from her head. With the words "Moon Tiara, Action!" she flung it at the youma, who had only time to scream until it was dust.  
  
The five Sailor Senshi viewed the scene....the room was a mess, yet, by some miracle, nobody had been seriously hurt.  
  
"Sailorvenus, I presume?"  
  
Sailorvenus turned around, and saw an older boy, of perhaps sixteen. He was incredibly handsome, with longish brown hair and dark green eyes. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
The boy's eyes flashed red, as he held up an object in his hands. "Die," he whispered, as the blade flashed open.  
  
They were too late. It was as if some horrible dream was occurring right before their eyes. They each saw the knife reach towards Sailorvenus's throat, and each prepared their attacks, but the first syllable was all they could get out.  
  
"VENUS!!!!!" Sailormoon cried, her voice choked up. Ignoring the boy...the other people in the room...the other Sailor Senshi, she went up to Sailorvenus, cradling her frame in her hands. "Minako-chan," she whispered. "Don't die. Please, don't die."  
  
Sailorvenus tilted her head up, to stare at Sailor Moon. "Sailormoon...." she whispered.  
  
"MINAKO-CHAN!" Sailormoon had never felt, nor expressed, such anguish in her entire life. "Please! Hold on! We'll get you to a hospital! Please!"  
  
She hugged Venus's frame, though she could sense her getting ever weaker. "Minako-chan..." she sobbed, as her hand slipped through Venus's body.  
  
That odd occurance was enough for her to pull back, and look at Venus's body. Her skin now had a gray pallor, and her eyes were closed, yet that was not the curious thing.  
  
Sailorvenus was translucent. As the other senshi watched, they saw her....or perhaps it was only her body...vanish, as though she had never existed.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sailormoon burst out sobbing, and none of the other Sailor Senshi bothered to stop their tears.  
  
  
  
"Where am I?" she wondered.  
  
All she got as a reply were giggles, and she repeated her question. "Where am I? Where is this place? Who are you?"  
  
The giggles continued, escalating into laughter. Finally, when she felt certain she would go mad, a voice spoke. "You are Aino Minako... Sailorvenus."  
  
"I know who I am. But who are you?"  
  
"You'll know soon enough."  
  
The laughter continued on. 


	5. Chapter 5

SAILOR MOON: DARK JEWEL  
by: Marie Kelly  
CHAPTER 5  
  
  
"Usagi?" There was a light rapping at the door. "Usagi...dear. Open up, please. It's your mother."  
  
Usagi closed her eyes, though it didn't make much difference. Open. Closed. She still saw the same thing. Still saw Sailor Venus...Minako... dying. Still saw her body disappearing.  
  
"Usagi? Is anything wrong?"  
  
She had never known Minako; never gotten a chance to discover her personality. All she knew was that Minako appeared to be a rather kind, sweet, fun-loving girl. {We would have had fun,} Usagi thought. {I know we would have.} She rolled over and pressed her face hard against the pillow, as though that would stop the tears that would, inevitably, pour out. She could no more stop crying at will than she could stop her heart from beating. Perhaps some could, but Usagi was not blessed with either of those abilities.  
  
The knocking continued. "Usagi?"  
  
"I'm busy, Mama."  
  
"Usagi...have you been crying? Let me in."  
  
"Mama!" Usagi snapped. "I said I'm busy! Please--leave me alone!"  
  
There was an audible intake of breath. "Usagi, why won't you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Mama."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Mama, please. I'm fine. There's nothing you can do. Please, I want to be by myself."  
  
"Usagi, something's wrong, and I think I know what it is."  
  
Usagi gasped, touching her locket instinctively. How--could-was it possible her mother knew that *she* was Sailor Moon? Knew what had happened? But how? Hadn't she done a good enough job of keeping it secret? What had gone wrong?  
  
"Please, open up and talk to me. You've been upset for a week. Why don't you talk to her?"  
  
"What?" Usagi's face and voice both registered confusion. How could she talk to Minako? Minako was dead. Unless her mother happened to be referring to something else entirely.  
  
"I'm certain it's nothing that can't be handled. You and Naru have been best friends for years. I would hate to see you break up like a silly little fight."  
  
"Silly little fight?" Usagi sat up and parroted her mother's words. That meant...her mother...did *not* know. Usagi walked silently over to the door, and opened it. "Mama," she whispered. "That's--" She paused, and cleared her throat, anguish visible on her face. Usagi could not believe it. She had been about to reveal everything. She breathed deeply, praying that she would not suffer from such a lapse of judgment ever again. "That's true, mama. It's not such a big deal."  
  
That much wasn't a lie. Usagi supposed that she and Naru had had a fight, of sorts. They hadn't talked to each other in the past week. But Usagi hardly noticed that; Naru's strange behavior didn't matter.  
  
"Oh, Usagi. I hate to see you so upset. Perhaps if I talked to Naru's mother--"  
  
"NO!" Usagi shouted. "You can't do that! You'll embarass me! Please, Mama!"  
  
"Usagi..."  
  
"Mama," Usagi wondered. "Why? Why are you doing this? You never talk to me. Not like this," she amended.  
  
"I'm worried about you. I do love you, Usagi, and I want you to be happy. You seem so sad. Usagi--" Mrs. Tsukino held her daughter's chin in her hands so that her their eyes met. "I don't think I know you anymore."  
  
{Yes, Mama,} agreed Usagi with a tinge of sadness. {You don't.}  
  
  
  
"Where is she?" the voice was harsh, and impatient. Long, slender fingers tapped impatiently upon the wood of the shrine. The speaker blew dark bangs out of her eyes with a heavy puff of air.  
  
"Rei, relax. She's not that late."  
  
"Not that late!" Hino Rei snapped at the tall girl in front of her. "Only an hour! What--does she think this evil doesn't matter?" She began pacing the grounds. "She should be here! What right does she have to skip on our meetings."  
  
"I'm here." Normally the voice would have been cheery, and accompanied by heavy breathing, that of one running. This time it was different, however. This time the voice was flat, and the breathing was normal...as though she had merely walked here.  
  
Rei didn't appear to notice this, though, as she marched up to the pigtailed girl and put her face in hers. "What...do you think you can march in here late? Who do you think you are?"  
  
"I don't want to be here," muttered Usagi. "So you can just leave me alone."  
  
"Wha--" Rei sputtered. "What right do you think you have to march in an hour late and--"  
  
"Bitch." The word was soft, yet crystal clear. Rei's jaw dropped, and both Makoto and Ami registered shock on their faces. Usagi continued, not caring what the others thought of her. "Minako-chan is dead. Maybe all of you can get over it in a week, but I can't!"  
  
"Oh, come off it," Rei snorted.  
  
"Rei-chan...Usagi-chan..." Ami spoke quietly, holding out one hand slowly, as an attempted moderatation. She *knew* Rei was correct--as did Makoto-but if she wanted Usagi to see it, she would have to work on her diplomacy a bit more.  
  
"You hardly knew Minako! You were about as close to her as any of us! Don't act like you've lost your soul!"  
  
Usagi blanched, turned, and ran away.  
  
"Oh, dear," commented Ami, shaking her head. "Rei, please, you really should learn to be a bit more diplomatic."  
  
  
  
She sat on the swings, slightly pushing her toe in the dirt, yet not attempting any more movement than that. "Don't act like you've lost your soul!" Rei's words came unbidden to her, and she felt the bile rise up in her chest. She swallowed rapidly, both to keep from crying and from throwing up.  
  
"Usagi?" Usagi felt the gentle pressure of a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Go away."  
  
Instead of obeying her wishes, the girl simply sat down next to the swing. "Usagi-"  
  
"I said go away. Please..."  
  
"Usagi, please, Rei didn't mean it."  
  
"She was right."  
  
"What?" Makoto was confused. "Usagi-chan, if you know that then why are you--"  
  
"She was right." Usagi continued. "I wasn't close to Minako. I admired her as Sailor V, but that means nothing."  
  
"Usagi-chan..." Makoto didn't know why all she could say was her friend's name. It pained her greatly to see her friend so depressed.  
  
"But she didn't have to be such a bitch! Doesn't she care! Don't any of you care?"  
  
Makoto knew a chance, and took it. "Usagi-chan, we care deeply. This has upset all of us."  
  
"But Rei's so mean! She doesn't care at all!"  
  
"Not true." Makoto shook her head. "Rei cares."  
  
"So why doesn't she show it? Why doesn't she cry?"  
  
Makoto paused. "I don't know. Maybe it's because she's a Sailor Senshi."  
  
"That makes her cold and unfeeling?"  
  
"No," whispered Makoto, slowly. "That makes her able to handle grief." Makoto felt a pressure against her eyelids, yet she refused to give in to them, to let the tears fall. "That makes all of us more able to handle grief."  
  
"I'm a Sailor Senshi," whispered Usagi. "Why can't I--" Her voice broke off, as sobs racked her body. Makoto went up to her, attempting to give a comforting embrace. "I don't know," she whispered, for that was the only answer that could be given to Usagi's unfinished query.  
"When Rei said...Rei said...I do feel like a part of me has died! I never knew her--Rei's right--but, there was something about her! She seemed to be me! Like I could be...if I only tried hard enough. I died then."  
  
Usagi suddenly sat up. Why had she said that? How could Makoto possibly understand?  
  
"I know what you mean," Makoto whispered softly. "I've had parts of me die before. When that happens, you can either let the rest of you die, or you can...you can do things which create new life from the old, dead life."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"My mother was a wonderful cook," Makoto continued, almost to herself. "My dad ran a rather successful housecleaning business."  
  
"Mako-chan..." Usagi was beginning to understand.  
  
"I try to emulate them as best I can. But, that's not important. Cooking. Cleaning. It's all outside fluff. If I don't remember the kind of people they were. I have to do my best to remember their legacy."  
  
"I think I understand," Usagi whispered.  
  
"You can't mourn Minako like this. None of us can. Cry. But at night, where no one can see you. Mourn, but don't let it cloud your judgment."  
  
"Minako fought...as Sailor V...as Sailor Venus," thought Usagi, out loud. Makoto nodded. "I...I have to keep her legacy alive. Perhaps then I can bring back that part of me? And it will be like she's still here." She smiled through her tears at Makoto.  
  
Makoto smiled back. "Perhaps so," she said, falsely cheerful. "Come on, I bet you're hungry. What say I get you something to eat?" Makoto hated lying like this--she knew that it would not be as though Minako were alive; she still felt the death of her parents, despite all her attempts to emulate them.; Yet, she knew with greater accuracy that the healing process must begin, and Usagi would need all the positive encouragement she could get.  
  
And she would need her friends. Makoto vowed to stay with Usagi, no matter what.  
  
  
  
"Well now, doesn't *that* sound like a bad sappy movie," Naru sneered in disgust as she watched Usagi and Makoto walk away. "What a wonderful friend this 'Mako-chan' is. Look at how she has managed to comfort Sailor Moon." A cruel smile played upon her lips. "It is apparent now who the next to die will be."  
  
"Naru! Naru!" The over-eager, super-nerdy voice drove her crazy. "There you are!"  
  
"Umino." Naru plastered a big, fake smile on her face, and turned around. "My...how lovely it is to see you tonight! What are you doing here? Never mind! How would you like to come to my place? You would! Perfect!" Naru did not wait for Umino to reply as she grabbed him by the lapel and began scooting him towards her voice.  
  
"Naru!" Umino managed. "I came her to talk to you about something very important!"  
  
"What?" The boy certainly had nerve.  
  
"It's Usagi."  
  
"So?" Naru sniffed disdainfully. "Am I supposed to care about her?"  
  
"Well..." Umino felt a bit of fear. No, he corrected himself. Apprehension. He could never feel fear when he was around Naru. "She's your best friend."  
  
"Not any more." Naru spoke the truth. "She has other friends. Besides," There was a note of bitterness in the voice, "We've changed. We've grown apart. We're simply not friends."  
  
"But you've been friends for so long!"  
  
"So!" snapped Naru. "I've grown up. She hasn't." Not quite the truth...Usagi had done a remarkable lot of growing that day. "Our friendship is in the past. Let's go home."  
  
"Naru--" Umino didn't like the way his girlfriend was acting.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? I want to go home!" snapped Naru.  
  
A strange feeling told Umino to be wary of Naru, who was acting so differently from normal. Yet such a thought was ridiculous. Obviously, despite what she said, Naru was concerned about the breakup of her and Usagi...why else would she be acting like this? So, slightly against his better judgment, he decided to go home with her, so that nothing would happen to her.  
As it turns out, Naru wasn't the one he should have been worrying about.  
  
  
  
Naru sighed. This was rather dull, and she hated doing it. Still, iit must be done. She had to put Umino into the Afterlife, and remove Nephrite, so that she could use his energy. The Dark Jewel did not yet have the power to do sense the Senshi on its own...she still needed to take power from the one that activated it.  
  
"Nephrite," she whispered. "You will help me to defeat Sailor Jupiter."  
  
{No....Naru...please, cast off this evil.} Nephrite gave a cry as he felt the Dark Jewel invading his body.  
  
Naru touched the jewel to the green candle and lit it. "Dark Jewel," she whispered. "Allow me to observe the Sailor Senshi Jupiter ...Kino Makoto." I will kill her. Yet the way...it must be perfect. Fill me with your knowledge."  
  
NOOOOOO! Nephrite screamed in agony. The horror...the horror...of having his energy used to power that which was controlling Naru. His whole body fairly shook with rage, and he willed it to stop. Willed the evil to end.  
  
Quite suddenly, he felt a release, as of a great tension leaving his body.  
  
"What?" Naru sounded surprised and visibly upset. "What is going on here? Why is--ah." The realization dawned upon both Nephrite and Naru, and they had understandably opposite reactions.  
  
"It is powerful enough."  
  
{It is too powerful.}  
  
"The Dark Jewel no longer needs your puny energy!" Naru laughed wickedly. "I have grown ill of you for quite some time. How pleasurable this will be." Naru gently placed the Dark Jewel against the invisible cocoon that protected him. The cocoon shimmered, and vanished.  
  
Nephrite screamed in agony, as he felt his skin beginning to peel and blister. His insides felt warm--too warm--he noticed a strange burning smell. "How can this be! I am dead! My spirit should flee my body!"  
  
Naru offered up an explanation. "Not quite. It was necessary that I have your physical body, so I recreated it each time I drew your spirit from the Afterlife. A bit of necromancy, you might say." She giggled lightly. "And I linked your spirit to your body. It was not supposed to be there. It was wrong. Therefore, whenever I allowed the air of this plane to come in contact with your body you felt pain. And now, I need neither you nor your body. Goodbye, dearest," she sneered cruelly.  
  
"Naru!!!" he cried, attempting to warn her. "Please..."  
  
Naru closed her eyes and breathed deeply, relishing in the scent of death. Yes, she thought, this was far more satisfying than the first time he had died for her.  
  
  
  
  
***You are not permitted entrance.***  
  
"What?" Though he was a ghost, Nephrite still used his mouth to peak...telepathy wasn't his strong suit. "I belong here."  
  
***We have no records of anybody of your signature pattern here.***  
  
"I have been here before! I am Nephrite!"  
  
***We have no records of your signature pattern here. You are denied entrance.***  
  
Signature pattern? Were it possible, Nephrite would have paled. No. It couldn't be. Not yet. The Afterlife had taken...  
  
"UMINO! Is there a signature pattern for an Umino Gurio?"  
  
***Yes.***  
  
Damn. "He does not belong there! I do! You must switch us!" A part of Nephrite wondered why he was acting like this; he would not get a chance to help Naru if he was on the Afterlife plane. Yet, he knew. Naru...the Naru he had fallen in love with, was a sweet girl. She would be upset if she knew he had sacrificed Umino for his own wishes. Nephrite could not upset her, not if there was the slightest chance the Naru of old still existed.  
  
***You weary us. Your senseless babble is quite dull and serves no purpose. Farewell.***  
  
"Wait---!" Nephrite called out, though there was no reply.  
  
The Afterlife had turned its back on him.  
  
  
  
  
She wiped her brow, tired.  
She had been walking...if one could call it that...for what seemed to be hours. Walking, in nothingness.  
"Where the hell am I?" she swore to herself for what seemed like the thousandth time...and may as well have been.  
  
"Does it matter?" A voice said.  
  
"Who is it!?" she turned around, and saw nothing. Nothing but the empty blackness which consumed this infernal place. "Who are you? Show yourself!"  
  
Though she could not see it, she could almost sense a shrugging of shoulders. "Are you certain you wish me to reveal myself? You are so innocent, wouldn't you rather remain that way?"  
  
"No."   
  
High pitched laughter seemed to come from the entire place. She could not pinpoint a location, and some of it seemed to be coming from her, though of course that was impossible. "Very well. If you insist. I aim to please."  
  
She stood ready for whatever appeared.  
  
Save what did.  
  
"Oh my go--!" she gasped, utterly shocked and horrified. "It's a--it's--"  
  
She stepped forward, weakly, not believing what she was seeing with her own eyes. She looked at the figure standing before her. The figure was of average height, with wide blue eyes, long blonde hair half pulled up into a red bow, and an orange Sailor fuku with a blue breast bow and a yellow back bow. She swallowed, and the figure smiled, and spoke.  
  
"I believe the word you are searching for is doppelganger. At least," she shrugged. "That is what one language would call what you are seeing."  
  
"What are you?" Sailor Venus asked. She was staring at a twisted copy of herself. Though this other her looked exactly the same as her, there was something decidedly evil about it.  
  
"I am Tsrif, as will you be."  
  
"As will I be what? What are you talking about?"  
  
Her doppelganger smiled. "Do you really think you can defeat me? Pretty young Sailor Venus, do you?"  
  
Anger filled her. "I don't know who you are, or why you've brought me here, but you can't do stuff like that!"  
  
She lifted a finger. "Crescent," she intoned.  
  
Her doppelganger merely smiled, as if amused at all that was going on.  
  
"BEAM!" she shouted the word, and aimed her hand, index finger pointed out, at the mirror image. The bright, yellow, laser-like beam shot out, and hit the creature, who vanished into nothingness.  
  
"YAY!" shouted Sailor Venus, jumping up and down several times. "I did it! I did it!"  
  
"You did what?"  
  
Sailor Venus facefaulted. How could that be? She had seen her double die. How could she be here?  
  
"You cannot kill me Sailor Venus. Try as hard as you like. This is *my* world, wherein I make the rules."  
  
"But--I saw you die!" she protested.  
  
"You never saw me die, Sailor Venus." Her double reappeared. "But I saw you die."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, you don't remember." Her doppelganger smiled. "Very well then. I shall brief you on the situation. You are dead."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"But of course. You were murdered at a party. Tragic." The doppelganger smiled as she saw the look of horror cross Sailor Venus's face. She was remembering. "I used my power...with the help of my Father ...and brought you here. I shall not let you enter the outside world."  
  
"But you're going to go out there and take my place?" Sailor Venus deduced.  
  
Her doppelganger laughed and shook her head. "Oh, Venus, darling, of course not! I, too, could not survive without a host body."  
  
"Host...body...?" Sailor Venus stuttered, confused. "What are you talking about?" There was something else the doppelganger had said that bothered her, though she could not put her finger on precisely what it was.  
  
Her doppelganger smiled. "This...what you see...is but an illusion. I have chosen to show you the body of what I will be, not what I am. I, myself, have no physical form. In order to exist on that plane after what my sister has done, I must choose a host body. You are that body."  
  
"So, you're going to possess me?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking. I shall take over the body. The soul will die. You are the soul."  
  
  
  
  
Luna suddenly felt an extremely tight, rather unpleasant pressure around her. She proceeded to yowl with all the fury a cat could muster at whatever youma had snuck up on her while she slept, and was now squeezing the lifeforce out of her.  
  
"Oooh, Tuxedo Kamen," the "youma" mumbled. "Motoki. I love you both." Usagi then proceeded to plant kisses on the objects of her desire, of which Luna was forced to take the role.  
  
"Blegh!" she shouted. {I really should learn not to sleep on her bed.} "Usagi!" she shouted. "WAKE UP"  
  
Usagi merely smiled in her sleep, and squeezed tighter.  
  
{Great,} Luna thought. {I'm going to die here and now.}  
  
"Usagi!!" Mrs. Tsukino called, with an expression of urgency that Luna had never before heard on Usagi's mother's voice.  
  
"Mmmmmm," Usagi was off in dreamland.  
  
"USAGI!!!!!" Luna could hear Usagi's mother tramping up the stairs. "WAKE UP! It's important! There's a police officer here to see you!"  
  
"What!?" Usagi jumped up, upsetting Luna on to the floor. "Mama, what's wrong? Why's he here?"  
  
"I don't know," Mrs. Tsukino replied. "He asked to see a Tsukino Usagi. He said it's important."  
  
Usagi ran through her room, throwing on clothes. She ran a comb through her hair, brushed her teeth, and ran downstairs.  
  
{Minako!} she thought, quite forgetting that Minako had disappeared and nobody else remembered her dying. {Maybe they've found her killer!}  
  
The officer had a somber expression on his face. "Miss Tsukino?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have information that you may be friends with one Kino Makoto. Is that correct?"  
  
Usagi swallowed. Had something bad happened to Makoto? "Yes," she finally answered.  
  
"Do you have any idea where she could be?"  
  
Usagi shook her head.  
  
"Are you certain?" The officer looked like he didn't believe her. "She hasn't come to your house in the past twelve hours?"  
  
"No." Usagi thought of the conversation she had had a couple days ago in the park, and prayed Makoto was all right. She couldn't lose another friend. "Why? Is something the matter?"  
  
The officer looked somberly at her. "I'm afraid so. Miss Tsukino," he announced, "Your friend is wanted for first degree murder." 


	6. Chapter 6

SAILORMOON: DARK JEWEL  
CHAPTER 6  
  
  
The black hair was spread gracefully upon the futon, the dark eyes were gently closed, the breathing was soft and shallow.  
  
Rei opened her eyes and sighed despondently. What time was it? Squinting, she glanced at her alarm clock. 3:16. She had tried the last thing she could think of. It did not work. She had not expected it to work, but there was nonetheless a sense of disappointment. Nothing worked...not counting sheep, not a glass of warm milk, nothing. She simply could not sleep.  
  
The evil. Fear coursed through the Shinto Shrine Maiden's body, as she thought of the evil. There was something...different...about this evil. She had sensed it again, though she could not remember where. It was subtle, yet of such *incredible* power.  
  
"I...I have to do a fire reading," she whispered. "I cannot...I cannot...cannot sleep..until I find out the nature of this evil...this evil..."  
  
She padded on bare feet down the hall, tiptoeing when she came to her grandfather's room. Careful now...careful. If the old man woke up, and saw what she was doing...  
{I know Grandfather doesn't want me to do any more fire readings," she thought. {But Minako's gone. And I have this strong suspicion that the evil I sensed before is somehow involved.}  
  
"Rei-san," she felt a hand on her shoulder and, to exaggerate slightly, nearly jumped out of her skin. "What are you doing?"  
  
She turned around to see a young man, in about his mid twenties, with a few days growth of beard on his chin and shaggy brown hair that fell in his eyes.  
  
"Yu--Yuuichirou," Rei stuttered. "Hello."  
  
"Rei-san, what are you doing up so late?" he asked her.  
  
"I might ask you the same thing!" Rei snapped. "I'm going to do a fire reading."  
  
"No way." Yuuichirou didn't even bother to try and answer the first part of her statement. "Your grandfather said not to."  
  
"So?" Rei was faintly aware of how disrespectful this must sound, and hoped to clear it up later, but now there were more important things to be done. "I have to do a fire reading. You wouldn't understand."  
  
Living on the streets, as he had done before he became a disciple, had given Yuuichirou speed for he was fast, faster than she, and soon he blocked the doorway to the room the Sacred Fire was enshrined it.   
  
"Yuuichirou," Rei was nearly begging. "You have to let me in. I sense this new and powerful evil. If I can't do a fire reading, I may not learn what it is."  
  
A third voice entered the conversation. "And is this new evil what you sensed when you did the fire reading before?"  
  
"Yes." As soon as that one syllable left her lips, Rei knew she had erred.  
  
"That's it." Her grandfather might have been one of the shortest men in existance, but he had remarkable will, will which had saved his life before. "You are most certainly *not* to do any more fire readings. I thought I had made that perfectly clear."  
  
"But Grandfather!" Rei cried.  
  
"No buts, young lady. I am responsible for your safety, you know that. If anything were to happen-" Her grandfather lost his composure and began weeping openly. "If anything were to happen to you! Oh, Rei! What would happen to the shrine?"  
  
Rei pulled back. "So, is this just the shrine you're worried about?" she snapped. "Fine!" She whirled on her ankles. "I'll go to bed now. But you can't watch me all the time. I *will* do a fire reading!"  
  
{Forgive me, Grandfather,} she thought with wet cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
Usagi laughed nervously. Something must be wrong with her hearing. "I--I must have misheard you," she giggled. "I thought you said that Mako-chan was wanted for murder."  
  
The policeman didn't smile. "I did."  
  
"There must be a mistake--!" Usagi protested. "Mako-chan would never kill anybody."  
  
"Evidence is against it."  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" Usagi shouted furiously. "She's the best friend I've ever had! She has never done anything wrong, ever!"  
  
"Usagi, darling," her mother knelt by her. "It's wonderful that you want to protect your friend, but it's not for the best." She put her arms around her daughter's shoulders. "Usagi-chan, if you know where she is, please tell us. Society is not safe with her around."  
  
Anger filled Usagi, and she pushed her mother away. "NO! I don't know where she is! But I do know she's innocent! Mako-chan would never hurt anybody!"  
  
The policeman closed his eyes. "Well, Tsukino-san, if you remember where your friend is, please be kind enough to inform us. That is all." Not saying another word, he left.  
  
"Usagi, I am ashamed of your behavior. It's that awful Kino-san's influence."  
  
"Mako-chan isn't a bad influence."  
  
"She's such a violent, horrible girl. I have always preferred Naru-chan."  
  
"I don't care what you prefer."  
  
"USAGI!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mother." Usagi turned her back on her mother.  
  
"Usagi, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to my room. I want to be alone." Usagi started walking up the stairs.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi! I am not done talking to you!"  
  
"I don't want to talk to you, mother," Usagi whispered to herself. She silently entered her room. "I don't want to talk to anybody." Weakly, she flopped down on the bed. "Mako-chan," she wept. "What happened? Mako-chan...."  
  
  
  
  
::Is she conscious yet?::  
  
Groggily, she lifted up her head. "Who's saying that?"  
  
There was light laughter. "You were right! They do lack imagination! I must admit, I am rather disappointed. This one was so gullible."  
  
Another voice entered the conversation. "She was not the intelligent one. You know how easily she fell for the little trick."  
  
"Too easily. Such gullibility is not a good thing."  
  
"Perhaps not for her, but, dear sister, it is a most profitable thing for you."  
  
Trick? Makoto's mind clouded. What trick? She tried to remember what had brought her here, but couldn't.  
  
"Ought I to give them to her? It would only make her miserable."  
  
There came cruel laughter. "It would only torture her further. She has only a few seconds left. Why hurt her more?"  
  
"Very well. Then I shall."  
  
  
  
  
  
It was another night at home alone. At times it was rather lonely, but she didn't complain. Complaining did no good, and only served to remind her of what she didn't have. "Come on, Mako-chan, chin up," she ordered herself, puttering around her kitchen. "What shall you have for dinner tonight? Let's see....how does stir fry sound? Easy, not too messy. Sounds great. A yummy dinner for one!" Makoto began gathering together the ingredients as the phone rang.  
  
"Eeek!" she screamed, precariously balancing together several vegetables and spices. "Don't stop! I'm coming! I'm coming." She managed to knock the phone off the hook and, using her shoulder to balance it, answer.  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Hello, Kino-san."  
  
Makoto gasped, dropping the food to the floor. That voice! {Can't be,} she thought. "Yes?"  
  
"Kino-san, it's me."  
  
"Senpai..."  
  
"Can I come over to your house? I want to talk to you about some things."  
  
Makoto blanched. Her senpai wanted to talk to her? But why?  
  
"Y...yes," she blurted out. "Do you know my address?"  
  
"I do. I'll be there in five minutes. Goodbye, Kino-san."  
  
Makoto stood there, holding the phone, disbelieving. What was her senpai doing? She had neither seen nor talked to him in months. Not since that rainy afternoon so long ago...  
  
"FOOD!" she screamed, hanging up the phone. "I have to make food! This place is an absolute mess! I have to clean up!" She ran around, wildly rubbing at any stain she might find with a wet washcloth and putting the vegetables away.  
  
{Why do I care?} she asked, briskly filling a whistling kettle with water. There wasn't enough time to make a decent meal, so tea would have to do. She put it on the stove and lit the burner. {Why am I making him tea? Why does he want to see me?} She still had many unresolved feelings for him.  
  
The doorbell rang. "Yes!" she yelled. "I'm coming." Makoto gave one final survey of the apartment, decided it was clean enough, and opened the door.  
  
He was more handsome than she remembered. His dark brown hair fell lightly into his eyes, which were the palest blue color. His body was lithe and muscular, and he was wearing a simple outfit--jeans and a white T-shirt a'la James Dean. Her legs turned to cooked spaghetti, and she put one hand on the doorknob to steady herself.  
  
"Mako-chan, I'm glad you're here." He smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Yes," Makoto agreed, blushing furiously. She quickly remembered her manners. "Would you like to come in?" She gestured the way in.  
  
Her senpai said nothing but simply entered. "This place looks nice. Where did you get all the decorations?"  
  
"Oh, I go to rummage sales. You can get great stuff there, you know." Makoto didn't quite like the way she was acting towards him, but she couldn't help it. He had that sort of an effect on her. "I'm making tea," she babbled. "What flavor would you like? Regular? Lemon? Chamomile?"  
  
Her senpai smiled warmly. "Regular will be fine. Kino-san, I--"  
  
"Oh, that's great!" Makoto smiled happily, purposely ignoring that he had been about to say something else. "Is there another snack you'd like? I've got lots of great stuff. Maybe some crackers with cheese? I could whip up some nice appetizers." Steam passed through the tea kettle, causing a piercing whistle. "Oh! There's the tea! I'll go get it! Wait here!" Smiling, she backed up to the kitchen, entered, and closed the door.   
  
{Stupid Mako-chan!} She thought a barrage of expletives aimed at herself. Why did she have to act like that towards him? Why hadn't she just let him tell him why he had come?  
  
{Because,} she thought, tears dripping down her face. {He hurt me.} Shaking, she removed two teacups and saucers from a cabinet. She picked up the kettle and began pouring the water. {He hurt me. I don't want to see him.} She removed two teabags and put them in. Normally, she preferred to use loose tea leaves, but had no intention of bothering right now. {I should have said no.} She threw away the used tea bags, put the cups and saucer on a tray, wiped her eyes dry, and exited the kitchen.  
  
"Senpai?" She looked around for him.  
  
"Here." A voice came from a small alcove which could be termed the living room. There was a small couch...barely room enough for two-and a coffee table next to it. Her senpai was on the couch.   
  
So, it appeared that she would have to sit next to him. Closing her eyes, Makoto whispered a silent prayer to Kami-sama. She opened her eyes, smiled, and began walking towards him.  
  
"You look beautiful, Kino-san."  
  
{No!} Makoto almost tripped, but quickly righted herself.  
  
"Kino-san!" Her senpai looked concerned. "Are you all right, Kino-san?"  
  
Makoto forced herself to smile. "I'm just a little clumsy, I guess. Tripped over my own two feet." She giggled lightly. "So, here's the tea." She placed it on the coffee table and stood next to it, worrying. She did *not* want to sit next to her senpai, yet to remain standing would be awkward.  
  
"Kino-san, I want to talk to you."  
  
Makoto tried to change the conversation. "Look, your tea's getting cold! You had better drink it now, hmmm?"  
  
"Kino-san, you know I didn't come over here for tea."  
  
"Yes." She looked down.  
  
"I've come to apologize."  
  
Makoto gasped and her vision blackened. He had...he had actually come to apologize. For so many weeks in the past, she had dreamt of this day. And now that it was here...she hardly knew how to react. She weakly fell to her knees.  
  
"Kino-san?" Her senpai reached up and touched her shoulder, causing Makoto to draw away. "Please," she whispered. "Don't touch me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kino-san. I truly am." He sounded regretful.  
  
"I don't accept your apology." Even Makoto was surprised at those words which had come from her mouth.  
  
"Kino-san!"  
  
"No." Makoto looked at him. "I can't forgive you now. You hurt me too much." She smiled sadly. "You hurt me."  
  
"Kino-san, I know. I--"  
  
"NO, YOU DON'T!!!" Makoto interrupted him furiously. "You don't know how I felt! You don't know what went through my mind! You don't know anything, senpai!"  
  
"Kino-san..." Her senpai reached out his hand, which caused her to draw back. "No..." she repeated. "I can't forgive you. I loved you," she whispered. "I've never felt love before. And when I told you, and you said you loved me, too...well, I felt that I was in heaven." She smiled in remembrance. "I hadn't felt so happy since...well since my parents were alive. I was in love, the boy I loved loved me...all was great." She grinned ironically and turned her back on him. "I was wrong, wasn't I? You never loved me. All you were ever concerned about was your reputation. Remember when you broke up with me? Remember why?" He gave no reply, so she continued speaking. "I wasn't good enough for you. I didn't have a proper family. I didn't have any family. I wasn't rich. I had a reputation for violence. Surely, that reputation would muddy yours. I had to understand, people respected you, and any romantic involvement with me would ruin that respect, and I wouldn't want that, would I?" She turned to him, eyes flashing. "I died again that day. But I smiled and pretended it didn't matter." She paused. "I smiled and pretended it didn't matter."  
  
"Kino-san, you're right."  
  
"What?" Makoto glared at him. "Please, don't say that if you don't mean it."  
  
Her senpai dropped his head. "It's not easy to say this, but I was wrong. I was a jerk. Kino-san, I don't expect you to forgive me, but I was hoping things could be like they were before?" He smiled hopefully at her.   
  
Makoto shook her head and picked up her tea cup. She sipped it before she replied. "Things can't be like they were before. They can never be."  
  
They sat quietly drinking tea, with an awkward silence around them. Makoto noticed the tea tasted odd, and decided she must have been really out of it--she couldn't even make decent tea from a bag. She cursed her senpai for making her heart race, mostly with anger.  
  
"Senpai," she whispered, her mouth dry. "I'm hot. Would you mind if I turned on a fan?"  
  
"Of course not, Kino-san. It's your apartment, after all."  
  
"Thank you." Makoto got up and began walking towards the fan. For some reason, she felt weak, and was breathing heavily. "Senpai...I..." She collapsed to her knees. "I don't feel too well."  
  
"Really?" His voice sounded unusually cold.  
  
"Senpai...could you help me up, please?"  
  
Her senpai laughed quietly. "No, Kino-san, I like watching you."  
  
"Senpai..." The pain was getting worse, and her vision was blurring. "I don't understand."  
  
He smiled. "You wouldn't." Kino looked up, and saw him staring at her, with a cruel smile and pupilless ice blue eyes. "You are so beautiful. Your death deserves to have poetry written about it."  
  
"Death?" Makoto managed to choke out the word. Was she dying? But ...why?  
  
He answered her unasked question. "Don't worry, it's nothing you did. I merely have to kill you. No hard feelings, I hope."  
  
{No hard feelings!} Makoto would have expressed her fury, only she was too weak and confused. Nothing made sense! Why was her senpai murdering her? What did he have to gain from it? Was that her senpai...and, if not, who was it?  
  
"I am your senpai, Kino-san. I am not some evil demon who has taken his form. Nor am I a ghost who has possessed him. I am he."  
  
Makoto closed her eyes. "Senpai..." she whispered. Despite what he said, this man was not him...at least, not him as he truly was. "I... I love you," she gasped, convulsed, and died.  
  
  
  
  
  
Makoto heard the quiet laughter. "Did you like that, dearest Mako-chan? Did you?"  
  
She stood up, her hands balled into fists, wishing desperately she could see whomever was talking...see so she could hit that damned thing!  
  
"Senpai..." she whispered.  
  
"Yes." The voice sounded terribly familiar. "He was very useful to us. He died willingly."  
  
"Died...?"  
  
"But of course. Father's...voice in this world...told him to kill himself after killing you, for he had no more use."  
  
Makoto was horrified. "No," she whispered.  
  
"You should be glad he's dead. Didn't you hate him? We did you a favor."  
  
"He...he apologized..."  
  
"That was merely an excuse. You hated him. You would not forgive him. Why are you defending him?"  
  
"Because..." Tears dripped from the corner of Makoto's eyes. "I-I still love him."  
  
"Love? How pathetic."  
  
"I LOVE HIM!!!" Makoto screamed. "He's a jerk, but I love him. I tried not to, I tried to hate him, but I can't! I don't forgive him, but I love him! How dare you! How dare you use him! How dare you!! Come out here!" She took a fighting stance. "Come out and fight if you're not chicken!"  
  
"You're too violent, Mako-chan, that's the problem. You've already lost." A smile curled upwards. "You were the second to lose." A figure stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Makoto gasped and stepped backwards. "Sailorvenus!"  
  
Sailorvenus raised one delicate eyebrow. "Sailorvenus? Is that who you think I am?"  
  
Makoto narrowed her eyes. "You look like her."  
  
"Of course," Sailorvenus giggled lightly. "I would look like her."  
  
Makoto began breathing heavily, angry. "Who are you? And what did you do to Minako-chan?"  
  
"I destroyed her soul and took control of her body. I am Tsrif."  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Rage filled Makoto and she ran towards the creature that had stolen Minako's body. "GIVE IT BACK!!"  
  
Tsrif laughed and sent a Crescent Beam into Makoto's chest. Makoto gasped and was thrown backwards. "Mako-chan, you are humorous!"  
  
"You won't get me," Makoto swore, weakly. She forced herself to her feet and glared at the false Sailorvenus.   
  
"I agree. I don't want you. I have this body, and it is very nice indeed. My sister will have your body, though."  
  
"Not if I can help it," Makoto growled.  
  
"You think you can defeat her? Minako tried to defeat me, and failed miserably. It was rather disappointing how easy it was to destroy her soul."  
  
"Wait, dearest sister. Do not attack her further."  
  
"Dnoces! You aren't supposed to come out yet!" Tsrif sounded angry. "You agreed I could have a bit of fun with her first!"  
  
"And I did. But she interests me. She is quite spirited. She attacked you even when untransformed. Even when she knew you had the powers of Venus, she still stood up to you. Aren't you impressed?"   
  
"A bit."  
  
"I am incredibly impressed. In fact, I believe I shall make a deal with this one."  
  
The false Venus raised her eyebrows. "A deal?"  
  
"Yes. A fight." Makoto was not altogether surprised to see her double come out of the shadows. The only difference was that her double was dressed as her alter ego, Sailorjupiter. "Makoto-san, I shall make a deal with you. I will let you go, and not attack you for two weeks, if you can defeat yourself in battle."  
  
"What do you mean?" Makoto was suspicious.  
  
"Simple. You shall transform into Sailorjupiter. Then you, as Sailorjupiter, shall fight me, as Sailorjupiter. If I am victorious, your body shall be mine and your soul destroyed. If you are victorious, however, I shall let you be freed for an entire two weeks. I cannot let you go forever, but that should be enough time to tell your friends about what happened to Minako-chan. I daresay Rei-san or Ami-san might be able to do something with that knowledge, hmmm?" She paused. "I don't see that you have any other choice, Mako-chan. I shall fight only as Sailorjupiter, and not use any 'special' powers. If you accept, you have a chance of winning. If not, you are doomed. Come, make your decision."  
  
Dnoces was right. There was really no decision to be made. She reached deep into her pocket, until her hand closed around a pen. She removed it, raised it above her head, and shouted with all the strength she could muster, "JUPITER POWER, MAKE UP!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Sailormoon: Dark Jewel  
By: Marie Kelly  
Chapter 7  
  
  
By all ordinary considerations, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, a warm breeze was wafting and other things that inspire poets and sunshine fresh laundry detergent commercials.  
  
Not that it mattered. She didn't even notice it. Her blinds were closed, the lights were off--the room was shrouded in darkness. There was no need for light.  
  
"Mako-chan..." she sobbed again, curling up tighter into a ball. "I--I'm sorry." Tears rushed down her face, and she didn't even bother to wipe them away. They rolled down her cheeks, landing on the bed and soaking the spread. {If I had asked Makoto to stay over,} she thought, filled with guilt, {then this wouldn't be happening. Makoto wouldn't have been framed.} For despite what her mother and the police might say, Usagi had no doubt as to Makoto's innocence. Her friend was not a murderer!  
  
The knock came. Usagi wasn't surprised. Her mother had been bothering her for the past day. She knew it was best to answer and get rid of her as soon as possible. "Yes, Mama?"  
  
Mrs. Tsukino's voice sounded concerned. "Usagi, dear, you haven't had anything to eat since yesterday. Why don't you come down and have some cake? I baked you cake, dear. You love cake."  
  
"I don't want any," Usagi said flatly.  
  
"Oh, dear. Would you please come outside? You've been moping too long. It's not healthy."  
  
"I don't care. I like it in here." That was a lie, but she had no intention of going outside and seeing her mother. She could talk to her, but she couldn't look at the woman who would so easily accuse her friend of being a murderer.  
  
"Usagi, I know this hurts, but you must accept facts."  
  
"They're wrong."  
  
"Usagi, dear, be reasonable."  
  
I AM REASONABLE!!! Usagi wanted to shout, but even less so did she want to get into an argument with her mother. Her mother was bound to never understand; Usagi accepted that as much as she hated it. "Go away," she merely said, in a quiet yet audible tone of voice.  
  
"What?" Mrs. Tsukino sounded shocked. "Usagi, there's no excuse for your behavior! I'm merely concerned about you."  
  
Usagi gave a soft chuckle. "No, you're not, Mama. If you were you'd listen to me," she whispered. Aloud she said, "I'm tired, Mama. I don't want to be disturbed. Please, don't bother me."  
  
Usagi heard sharp footsteps going quickly down the hallway. She had angered her mother, but she didn't care.  
  
{Mako-chan,} she thought. {You cheered me up. Where are you? I miss you. What happened?}  
  
There was a scratching on the window, and Usagi jumped up. "Who's there?" she said, slightly in fear. Her eyes narrowed, as she put her hands on her hips. "Shingo, if you're playing jokes on me I don't appreciate it."  
  
The scratching continued, and Usagi remembered. Shingo was to go over to Mika's house that day. Her heart quickened, and she began to feel fear. "Who's there?" she asked, slightly less brave. "Please, answer me."  
  
There was still no reply, and Usagi made her decision. The window was closed. She would merely open the blind to see who it was. If it was some criminal trying to get in...then she would merely forbid him enterance and perhaps call the police, though Usagi had no urge to deal with the police at that moment.  
  
"Mako-chan!" Usagi had to stifle a gasp of joy at what she saw. "I was so worried about you." She quickly opened the window and screen, tugging at the screen a bit.  
  
"Come in," she offered. The girl forced her way inside, and smiled at Usagi.  
  
"Thank you," she said weakly.  
  
Usagi felt sick as she stared at her friend, who was Sailorjupiter. Her body was covered in bruises, and a strange odor, as of burnt flesh, came from her body. Her uniform had been ripped apart, and the back had been burnt off, exposing raw, bleeding flesh beneath.  
  
"Sailorjupiter!" Usagi cried. "What's happened to you?"  
  
Sailorjupiter smiled. "I won," she said, cryptically.  
  
"Won?" Usagi was confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
Sailorjupiter opted not to answer that question. "What day is it?"  
  
"Day?" Usagi was caught slightly off guard. "It's Sunday."  
  
"Thank you," Sailorjupiter whispered. {Two days. I fought for two days.}  
  
"Mako-chan..." Usagi wasn't certain how to broach the subject of the murder, and was more concerned with whether or not her friend was going to be ok.  
  
"Is Rei here?" Despite the sharp tone of Sailorjupiter's voice, she sounded quite weak.  
  
"No," replied Usagi. "She's at the temple."  
  
"Then we're going to go see her." Sailorjupiter stood up, wincing.  
  
"Mako-chan," Usagi began, nervous. "Can you make it?" Sailorjupiter was standing weakly, clutching the windowsill so that her knuckles whitened.  
  
"Of course I can," she said in feigned cheerfulness. Her voice darkened as she spoke the next words. "Besides, I have to." She turned. "Let's go out the window. Nobody's out on the street now, and I'm in no mood to drip blood through your nice house."  
  
"Mako-chan!" screamed Usagi, yet still in a whisper for fear her mother would hear her, "Would you like me to get some bandages?"  
  
"No!" Sailorjupiter snapped. "I'm sorry, Usagi-chan, but I must speak with Rei."  
  
"Then why didn't you go to the shrine at first?"  
  
"Your house was closest, and I didn't know if I could make it on my own." She smiled weakly. "You'll help me, won't you?"  
  
"Of course," Usagi nodded.  
  
It took quite a while longer than normal for them to make it to the temple, due to Sailorjupiter's weakened condition. Rei stood alone, sweeping.  
  
"Rei-chan!" Usagi called, hoping to get her attention.  
  
It worked, as Rei lifted her head. "Usagi," she stopped whatever she was about to say, as she saw Sailorjupiter. "What's happened?"  
  
Sailorjupiter answered, "I was just going to tell you that, Rei." She stepped forward, wavering. "I--"  
  
A bright flash of light came from Sailorjupiter, and she--no, Kino Makoto--collapsed.  
  
"MAKO-CHAN!!!" screamed Usagi, and Rei dropped her brush to run over to them. "What happened?"  
  
"She reverted to Kino Makoto. She must have been too weak to remain Sailorjupiter." Rei's nose wrinkled as she smelled the burnt flesh. "Quick, help me. We must get her inside!"  
  
Normally Usagi would take that moment to argue with Rei and perhaps start a tongue war, but knew Makoto's condition warranted constructive action, not fighting. They worked together, and relatively quickly got her on a small cot on a private room in the shrine.  
  
Rei placed her fingers together and began doing ritual chants of good health. Usagi looked at Makoto. Her face was pale, and she still hadn't regained consciousness. "Excuse me," she whispered, though it was doubtful either Rei or Makoto heard her.  
  
Usagi exited the small room. It was obvious that Makoto needed a doctor. It was also obvious that any doctor would call the police. Usagi had no intention of that happening. So, in a rare burst of logic, she called a far better person.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Ami-chan?"  
  
Ami noticed instantly that something was wrong. "What is it, Usagi-chan?"  
  
"It's Mako-chan. She's been injured."  
  
"Injured?" Genuine concerned filled Ami's voice. "Is it--?"  
  
"It's bad. Please come quick."  
  
Ami noticed the urgency in Usagi's voice. "I'll be right over, Usagi-chan."  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"I'm at Rei's temple."  
  
"I'm glad you told me that. I'll see you shortly. Goodbye, Usagi-chan."  
  
Ami came over within two minutes, quite a feat since it usually took her at least ten to arrive at the shrine. Her face was red, and she was breathing heavily. Usagi noted in the back of her mind that this was the first time she had seen her friend running. "Is Mako-chan here?" she asked, panting.  
  
"Yeah," Usagi said. "Rei's with her." The two entered the room, where Rei still was praying.  
  
Ami walked expertly over to Makoto, undressed her, and inspected the body. "Thank goodness," she whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The injuries aren't very serious. Mostly surface wounds. Though her heart has been weakened." She began expertly applying bandages.  
  
"Nani? What do you mean, Ami-chan?"  
  
Ami continued, "What with the burns, and the weakening of the heart, I could almost believe that she was--" she paused, and shook her head, as though unable to believe it herself.  
  
"Was what?"  
  
"Electrocuted," Ami replied gravely.  
  
Usagi and Rei both gasped. "How?" they asked.  
  
"I don't know," Ami replied, just as Makoto coughed and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Mako-chan! Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you, Usagi-chan." Makoto smiled weakly. "I could use a bit more energy, though."  
  
Energy? Usagi zipped out of the room, and presently returned, carrying a bento box and some condiments.  
  
"Food, Usagi?" Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's for Makoto. To help her get better." Usagi stuffed an egg roll into her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, right." It was obvious Rei didn't believe Usagi.  
  
"It is!" Usagi protested, spewing food. "She's hungry and needs energy!"  
  
"Then why are you eating it all, hmmm, Usagi?"  
  
"That's ok." Makoto smiled. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"What happened, Mako-chan?" It was Ami who offered the query.  
  
"Yeah," Usagi was terribly blunt. "You know you're wanted for first degree murder. What happened?"  
  
"USAGI!" Rei and Ami yelled at once.  
  
"It's ok," Makoto attempted to keep the peace, and it worked. She closed her eyes, trying not to cry. She never cried. "Senpai..." the words, dry and choked, forced themselves out of her mouth.  
  
"What?" All at once, Usagi, Ami, and Rei turned to face her.  
  
"Senpai killed me," Makoto's voice was choked up, despite her best efforts. "And then he killed himself. They must have blamed me."  
  
"Killed...you?" Usagi had a very peculiar expression on her face, as she inched away from Makoto. She reached into the basket, and pulled out a small pouch. She carefully opened it and flung the contents into Makoto's face. Makoto's nose wrinkled up and a loud noise was expelled from the recesses of her oral cavity.  
  
"Achoo! Achoo!"  
  
"What was that for?" Rei yelled. "Why'd you throw pepper at her?"  
  
Usagi seemed to get even smaller, if such a thing was possible. "I wanted to make sure she wasn't a zombie," she said in a tiny voice.  
  
"USAGI NO BAKA!" Rei shouted. "That's *salt*, not pepper!" She calmed down and continued, "It's the real Makoto. I'd be able to sense if it was a fake."  
  
"Then how come you're not dead?" Usagi asked, lacking in tact.  
  
"I won the battle."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Makoto told the others of her fight with her double, a fight she won...though not without taking on serious injury to her body. "I don't think I've ever fought so hard," she whispered. "It was scary." Her eyes darkened, and she looked into space. "Minna..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I know what happened to Minako." Her voice was dark and troubled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's gone." Deep sorrow filled the room at the sound of Makoto's voice. "A demon destroyed her soul, and took over her body." She shuddered, remembering seeing the being that looked so much like Minako yet was an entirely different entity. I was able to win the battle against the demon's sister. I doubt Minako ever had a chance."  
  
Usagi dropped the brownie she was about to put in her mouth. "Minako's...gone?" she asked, disbelieving.  
  
Makoto wished she could say something different; she hated hurting Usagi, but only the truth could come. "There's just her body. And the demon that possesses it." There was pure hatred in Makoto's voice.  
  
"NOOO!!!! MINAKO-CHAAAN!!! She's gone! She's gone!"  
  
"No." Rei's voice was quiet, and low, yet it carried over Usagi's wailing. Everybody turned to face Rei, and even Usagi stopped crying. Rei continued. "I doubt she's gone."  
  
"But Mako-chan saw it."  
  
"No." Rei shook her head. "Souls are eternal. They are neither  
created nor destroyed. They always are."  
  
"What do you mean, Rei-chan?"  
  
"Minako's soul must be in captivity. The demon could very well have lied to Mako-chan. Or simply have captured her so thoroughly she is as good as dead."  
  
"You mean..." Usagi wiped her tears away. "She's still alive?"  
  
"Souls cannot die," Rei repeated. "So it must be so. Though I don't want to think what must be happening to her."  
  
"I know!" Usagi had a marvelous idea. "Let's rescue her!"  
  
"How? We don't know the entrance." Rei pointed out.  
  
"Well, can't you do a fire reading? Please?" Usagi was nearly begging. "We have to save her!"  
  
"I can't," Rei said darkly. "I've been wanting to do one for days, but Grandfather and Yuuichirou have forbidden it. They wouldn't let me in. There's no way I can find out any entrance."  
  
Usagi's face drooped, and she quickly turned to Ami. "Ami, can't you use your mini-computer or something to find an entrance?"  
  
"I'll try," Ami's voice was doubtful. She removed her mini-computer from her pocket, flicked it on, and began typing rapidly. Several minutes later she lifted her head. "There were no abnormal readings." She put the mini-computer away. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No...we have to save Minako-chan..." Usagi was deeply troubled. "I just can't let her stay prisoner of some demon! I have to find out where she is!"  
  
"Wait two weeks."  
  
"Huh?" The other girls turned to Makoto, who had spoken.  
  
"I said wait two weeks. The demon who wanted my body gave me life for two weeks. I'm certain she'll be back to claim me. You can get the entrance then."  
  
"NO!" Usagi cried. "We'll protect you! We're the Sailor Senshi! We won't let the demon get you?"  
  
"So?" Makoto snapped. "It didn't do any good for Minako-chan. She still died, and a demon still took over her body."  
  
"I agree," Ami spoke slowly. "Also, there seems to be a pattern in the deaths."  
  
"What do you mean, Ami-chan?"  
  
Ami cleared her throat. "Both Mako-chan and Minako-chan died in strictly mundane methods. Minako-chan was stabbed, and Mako-chan was poisoned. Things that would kill an ordinary person."  
  
"So that's our weakness," Rei added. "We can defeat any youma attack, but we're helpless against the ordinary, even in senshi form."  
  
"I'm afraid so," Ami agreed sadly.  
  
"NO!" Usagi protested. "We are *not* helpless! I'll protect Makoto, and keep her from dying! If she doesn't die, the demon can't claim her!"  
  
"Usagi!" The other three were surprised. "What's gotten into you? Usually you're so careless."  
  
Usagi glared at the others. "Minako-chan's gone," she replied, doggedly. "I'm not going to lose another friend."  
  
"But if I die, and am taken back," Makoto protested. "You can find the entrance."  
  
"No." Tears rolled down Usagi's face. "We'll find the entrance. But I'm not going to lose another friend because of it!"  
  
"Usagi..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Father!" Again she sensed her father's presence and, even more disturbing, her sisters'. But that was impossible. They were all banished. There was no way she could be sensing them. There were more important things to worry about.  
  
She raised her voice, and called her most competent general at that time. "ZOISITE!"  
  
In a flurry of cherry blossom petals, he appeared. "Yes, my Queen?" He bowed in a slightly mocking manner.  
  
Queen Beryl was quite displeased. He was so arrogant! Someday, that arrogance would cause his death. But now she had more important matters to attend to. "Zoisite, I want you to capture Tuxedo Kamen and bring him to me."  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen?" Zoisite was surprised. "My Queen, why?"  
  
Queen Beryl showed her anger. "DARE YOU QUESTION MY ORDERS?!?!" she shrieked.  
  
Zoisite knew not to anger his queen further. "No, my Queen. I shall get what you request."  
  
"Good." Queen Beryl waved her hand. "You are dismissed."  
  
Zoisite teleported out, and Queen Beryl sat back with a smile on her face. Soon the prince would be hers once more.  
  
And then she would get the brat's head on a platter.  
  
  
  
  
"It's almost time." The words, innocent sounding, reverated through the four girls...three senshi and one civilian. For the past two weeks--almost--they had managed to keep Makoto hidden in the shrine, though it was difficult to continue to pretend they didn't know what it was. They knew better than to tell, for that would cause Makoto to be arrested, and if she was in jail they couldn't protect her.  
  
Sailormoon shivered, running her hands briskly up and down her goosebumpy arms. It wasn't particularly cold, only the fear of what might happen to Makoto if they could not prevent it was prevalent.  
  
She felt a light touch on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Usagi-chan." Makoto smiled at her. "I'm sure you'll do a great job protecting me. Thank you."  
  
Sailormoon took her head. "I won't let you die, Mako-chan," she swore. "I--"  
  
Sailormoon's words were cut off by a loud, piercing scream coming from above.  
"What was that?" The senshi looked up, though that might be considered rather silly, seeing as how there was only a ceiling above.  
  
"A MONSTER!!!" "HELP!!!" "AAAAAH!" Those words, and others blended into a symphony of fear.  
  
Makoto stood up, her hand in her pocket.  
  
"No!" Rei protested. "It's a trap!"  
  
Makoto sat back down, and continued to listen to the screams for several more seconds. "I don't care!" she finally cried. "I'm Sailorjupiter! I can't worry about myself any more! We have to save those people! Jupiter Power...MAKE UP!" Within a swirl of electricity, Sailorjupiter appeared.  
  
"Let's go!" she cried, running up the stairs. The others followed her, and she flung the door open.  
  
The youma laughed wickedly to itself. This was a marvelous plan! There was so much energy at the shrine. Queen Beryl would be most pleased. She threw another arm, which held the appearance of a vine, at a small older man. It encircled him, and his energy went into her.  
  
"Grandfather!" Rei was horrified, as Sailormoon spoke. "Stop it right there!"  
  
As always, the youma let go of the people to look at who was speaking.  
  
"We're the pretty sailor-suited champions of justice--"  
  
"Sailor Team!"  
  
"In the name of the moon--"  
  
"We'll punish you!"  
  
The youma was thoroughly unimpressed. "Sailor Senshi," it smiled, showing rows of pointed teeth. "Prepare to die!" It flung several arms, with razor sharp tips, out at the senshi. They all jumped to avoid it.  
  
Sailorjupiter crossed her arms, and drew her legs into her chest. "SUPREME...THUNDER!" she screamed, flinging her body open and sending down a powerful lightning bolt to strike the youma.  
  
The bolt had burnt off several arms. The youma was displeased. It was no matter, as it could quickly grow new ones, yet this one was acting far too brashly. "You think you can defeat me, Sailor wimps?" it laughed. "Think again."  
  
"Shabon Spray!" Ami clouded the room in a cloak of bubbles, which usually gave the senshi the ability to fight better because it confused their enemies.  
  
Usually. However, things do not always work out as planned. The youma used the fog to it's advantage. It knew where the Senshi were, and also knew that it was far quicker than they could ever hope to be. The arms wrapped themselves around the senshi's bodies, and when the fog cleared, they were all captured and helpless.  
  
The youma smiled. "Queen Beryl will enjoy your energy." It began sucking out their energy, quite a painful process. "But she also wants you dead." More arms snaked towards the necks, and encircled. "So I will do both."  
  
The arms began tightening around the necks, causing the senshi to cough. Noticing that, the youma merely applied more pressure. Soon no air was going in or out, as they could not breathe.  
  
The youma was greatly pleased with itself. "Queen Beryl will be so pleased!" it shrieked, watching the senshi's eyes bulge out and their faces turn bright red, then purple. "Her accursed enemies will be dead!" It laughed wickedly, and squeezed tighter. "I am victorious!"  
  
{No...} Sailormoon was in pain, and she tried to free her arms. Her vision was blackening. If she could throw her tiara...  
  
The youma realized what was happening, and increased the tightness around Sailormoon's arms, locking them into place. "Oh, no you don't," it hissed. "Don't worry. Soon you'll be dead. And Queen Beryl will take over as rightful ruler of this world!"  
  
It happened, just as planned. A rose was thrown into the ground. As per usual, the youma let the senshi go to see who had dared to interrupt it when it was about to kill the senshi.  
  
The Sailor Senshi drew in great breaths of air. They had been without the substance for well over two minutes, and it was quite welcome.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen stood in a tree. "How dare you hurt these people, who came for a peaceful day at the shrine, and attempt to kill the Sailor Senshi! Your kind is not wanted here!"  
  
"So?" the youma laughed. "I'll kill you as well."  
  
"Moon Tiara... ACTION!"  
  
The youma turned to see the deadly disk flying towards it. It had only time for a partial scream before it was destroyed.  
  
"You did well, Sailormoon." Tuxedo Kamen doffed his hat. "I will be seeing you." He turned to leave, when a cherry blossom petal floated by him.  
  
That was only the first. Soon there were more, and they all circled around Tuxedo Kamen. They spun faster and faster, and the air between them and his body became less and less until there was no space.  
  
"TUXEDO KAMEN-SAMA!" cried Sailormoon, rushing towards him. She was stopped by the familiar laughter. In a flurry of cherry blossom petals, Zoisite appeared.  
  
"Zoisite!" Sailormoon was furious. "What have you done with Tuxedo Kamen?"  
  
Zoisite raised an eyebrow. "I've merely wrapped him up. Queen Beryl wants him as a present. Also, these cherry blossom petals prevent him from moving. Wouldn't want him to escape, would we?" He casually leaned up against Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"NO!" Sailormoon began running towards the two. "I won't let you have him!"  
  
Zoisite laughed mockingly, and teleported himself and Tuxedo Kamen out.  
  
"NO!!!" Sailormoon drove her fist into the dirt. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" In her mind, she still heard Zoisite's cruel, mocking laughter.  
  
The pink bowed senshi gave a painful cry, and fell to the ground. The other senshi quickly turned to face her. "Mako-chan?" Sailor moon asked. "Are you all right?" She ran over to her friend.  
  
"I'm..I'm fine," Sailorjupiter whispered, an expression of utter pain on her face. "I--" Whatever she had been about to say was lost as her body began convulsing.  
  
"Mako-chan..." Sailormoon was more worried than she had ever been. "What's happening?"  
  
Before their horrified eyes, they watched a pale white cloud float from above Sailorjupiter's body. As it left her, her body quit convulsing. Sailormars reached into her fuku, and pulled out a small tab of paper, with writings. She raised it to her face and began chanting.  
  
The cloud dissipated into nothingness, and Sailormars' had the greatest expression of horror on her face.  
  
"Sailorjupiter?" Sailormoon looked at her friend, who was standing straight with lifeless blank eyes. The eyes closed, and then reopened.  
  
Sailormars gasped. This evil she now sensed from Makoto; it was so similiar to the evil which she had sensed from Naru. Yet different. It did not come from the exact same creature.  
  
"I won." Jupiter's voice spoke. "She thought she had won, but I did."  
  
Sailormercury decided perhaps it would be best to question this one. "How did you gain possession of her body, if she was still alive?"  
The one with Sailorjupiter's body merely giggled. "Do you really think I'm going to tell you that?" She laughed, and waved her arm. "Bye-bye!" she said, in English, as she flashed out.  
  
"MAKO-CHAN!!!!" Sailormoon was utterly horrified at what she had seen.  
  
"I was wrong," Sailormars whispered weakly. "I was so wrong."  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"Souls can be destroyed." 


	8. Chapter 8

SAILORMOON: DARK JEWEL  
by: Marie Kelly   
Chapter 8  
  
  
"Usagi, you're late." Her mother's voice came to her, cold and hard. "Where were you?"  
  
Usagi smiled to herself, giggling lightly. "With Mako-chan." She looked down at her hands, wondering if they were really hers. They seemed to be connected to her body, but they didn't feel as though they belonged.  
  
"WHAT?!" Usagi's mother's eyes widened for a few seconds, then quickly narrowed into the tiniest of slits. Putting her hands on her hips, she spoke strongly and severely to her foolish daughter. "Usagi, you must tell me where she is. She is simply too dangerous to be loose in society. Usagi, I know this is wrong but--USAGI!" Mrs. Tsukino had finally noticed that her daughter appeared to be staring dully at her hands. "Usagi, are you listening to me? USAGI!"  
  
Mrs. Tsukino later could never remember the actual actions, merely the result of them. Her daughter, sprawled on the floor several feet away, hand pressed against the red cheek and the mother, standing tall above, eyes flashing and chest heaving, hand raised.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino looked from her daughter to her hand, unable to believe what she had done. Quickly, she dropped her hand and knelt by Usagi. "Usagi, are you all right? I'm sorry, I really am. Only, that girl--"  
  
"Mama," a small voice came from her daughter, and Mrs. Tsukino's heart jumped. Mama. Usagi had not called her that for days, not since her friend had been accused of murder. "U-sagi?" Mrs. Tsukino's voice was shy, uncertain. She delicately reached out a hand to her nearly prone  
daughter.  
  
"Mama, you're right." With one movement, Usagi flung herself into her mother's waiting chest. Her small body heaved up and down as the tears fell from her eyes. "Mama, you're right. She is evil! EVIL!!!!"  
  
"Usagi, my darling Usagi," Mrs. Tsukino gently stroked her daughter's hair, rocking her as though she was still a little girl. The poor thing. She had been through so much. Mrs. Tsukino decided to wait until pressing her daughter for further statements about the knowledge of Kino Makoto. Now was not the time. All the mother could do was give her daughter reassurance that she would always be there for her. Mrs. Tsukino gently kissed her daughter's head, relishing the scent of floral shampoo.  
  
{She's evil,} Usagi thought, dimly aware of a slightly comforting rocking motion. {Pure...evil. But, she's not Mako. I want Mako-chan back. Please.}  
  
  
  
  
The woman stood tall, her pale yellow eyes flashing amidst the fungus that covered the walls of her abode; lichen dripping down, creating the thinnest shards of light, light which spread upon the multitude of grotesque creatures, hitting them slightly, so that they were eternally  
enshadowed in darkness.  
  
The woman liked it that way. She thrived on darkness. Ever since gaining control, she had obsessed over it. Pure, and utter darkness. Only, in darkness could she have complete and utter control. Only in darkness could all the light be eternally destroyed. Only in darkness...  
  
Could she be free.  
  
Queen Beryl's lips pursed, her heart quickening. Free? What in the world had she been thinking? Certainly, she did not need to be free. That would only beget the question, "free of what"? There was nothing she needed to be free of.  
  
"Except the brat," Queen Beryl's voice lowered, until it was a raspy growl, barely audible. "The brat will die. I shall make certain of that." However, there were more important things to take place, now. Queen Beryl turned and offered a steely glare, and the multitude of groveling youma quickly melted into the darkness.  
  
Queen Beryl looked down, and dropped to her knees. Her lips turned gently upwards at the corners, as she stared at the object beneath her. A person, to be exact. He was a male, and utterly naked, his skin pale and cold, contrasting sharply his black hair. His eyes were closed, and his chest stood perfectly still.  
  
How she longed to hold him, to touch him. Her desire for him was maddening, and she so desperately wanted to feel him, to passionately love him.  
  
But, not now. Queen Beryl was, if nothing else, a practical woman, and she was well aware that, in order for the prince to be awoken, he must become hers. Completely.  
  
{And with full knowledge of the past,} Queen Beryl smiled to herself as she raised a finger. Dark energy surrounded Endymion's body, entering it.  
  
It would take some time. No matter. She had waited a thousand years... she could easily wait a bit more time. Queen Beryl smiled to herself and closed her eyes.  
  
SISTER! Queen Beryl's eyes snapped open, and her hands clenched tightly into fists, the energy quitting pouring into Endymion's pale body. Her neck sharply jerked around, though she saw nothing.  
  
It was folly to assume she would. Her Sisters had never gained a corporeal shape; that was her personal pleasure. They were astral bodies, astral bodies that she had personally taken the pleasure of destroying.  
  
Then, how? Queen Beryl sent a part of her spirit out, testing. This one; it was flighty, carefree, even somewhat impetuous. None other than Denoces. Only, how different this spirit was. It almost seemed to be solid, and imbued with a new power. A warrior's power. Intensely powerful, strangely familiar and yet--far too perverted for even one such as she to recognize it.  
  
{They are not dead,} Queen Beryl thought. Father is still alive and Dnoces. I sense her. The others?} Queen Beryl had no answer to her question, no answer that she liked.  
  
Queen Beryl suspected that, combined with the power of the ginzuishou, held Moon Princess, she *might* be able to defeat her Family. But-to admit weakness towards the brat who had stolen her love? NEVER!!! Queen Beryl narrowed her eyes, and calmly told herself that Endymion would be a worthy prince, easily able to defeat the Moon Princess and Dnoces.  
  
Queen Beryl raised her hands, and continued pulsing the darkness through Endymion's body. She was only faintly aware of Dnoces fading away.  
  
  
  
  
"Have you been allowed in?" The girl delicately took a sip of tea.  
  
"No, Grandrather and Yuuichiro still forbid it." The other girl angrily stood up, forcing the few throw pillows back. "Where is she? Didn't you tell her we'd have a meeting today?"  
  
The other one seemed almost to fade back at the glare. "I called her. I doubt she was listening. She seems a bit...preoccupied."  
  
"Why?! Doesn't she know how important this is?" The girl slammed her fist against the wall.  
  
"Rei-chan, be patient. She's grieving."  
  
"Oh, and I'm not?!" Hino Rei exhaled loudly, and looked upwards as though the cracks on the ceiling would offer some respite. "Damn, Ami-chan, there's nothing I want to do more than crawl into a hole and just pretend all of this never happened. But I can't. We're being killed. Somebody knows who we are." Involuntarily, Rei shuddered. "I can't stand it, Ami-chan." She turned and smiled, her voice turning into a quiet whisper. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't a miko, that I could afford to be flighty and self-centered like Usagi. I wish I could be like Usagi."  
  
"Rei-chan, aren't you being a bit cruel? Usagi-chan's mourning," Ami tactfully pointed out.  
  
"So are we," added Rei. Nothing more was said between the two girls, until Rei again spoke. "That's it. I'm getting her."  
  
"Rei-chan, are you certain that's a good idea?"  
  
"I'm doing it." Neither Rei nor Ami failed to notice that Rei had avoided answering Ami's question.  
  
"Very well then. Good luck." Ami folded her hands in her lap as she watched Rei leave.  
  
  
  
  
"You are Hino Rei, are you not?" The woman who answered the door seemed somewhat old for her age, with a cloud of blue hair falling past a stressed, worn down face.  
  
"Yes. I'm here to see Usagi."  
  
"Oh, dear." The woman looked towards the stairs. "Usagi's really not in the proper state to see people. After all, it was quite a shock to discover that her friend was a murderer."  
  
Rei pursed her lips tightly. This was not the time to say something foolish. "Mrs. Tsukino, I must see your daughter." She phrased her question a bit more forcefully.  
  
"Perhaps later," Mrs. Tsukino attempted to close the door, only to have it blocked by Rei's foot. "No," the dark-haired maiden said. "I will see your daughter." Without another word, she rather unceremoniously pushed past the shocked woman, up the stairs, and directly into Usagi's room. The smaller girl looked a mess. Her uniform was wrinkled, and it smelled of sweat and tears. Her blonde pigtails had fallen out of their odango and gotten knotted up amongst themselves. Her small arms protectively pressed her legs to her equally frail chest.  
  
"Usagi..." Rei gently reached a hand out to touch Usagi's shoulder. "Usagi, it's me, Rei."  
  
In reply, the girl gave a shuddering sob. "Tuxedo Kamen, come back. I can't fight without you."  
  
Rei opted to sit on the corner of the bed, next to Usagi. "Don't worry, Usagi, we'll get him back. I promise you."  
  
Usagi looked up, glancing around aimlessly before her reddened, tear drenched eyes lighted upon Rei. "Mako-chan..." she whispered, slowly bringing one hand out, like a claw.  
  
Rei closed her eyes, and swallowed. "We'll...we'll get her back, too." She was fully aware that it was a lie, only it didn't matter. She simply had to draw Usagi out of her depression.  
  
Her eyes still clouded, Usagi latched onto Rei. "Mako-chan," she whispered.   
  
"Thank you. I was afraid you'd never come back. Don't leave me, again."  
  
"Usagi."  
  
"DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" Angst filled Usagi's voice. "It hurt enough twice. Not a third time. Never a third time. I don't want to lose you again. You, Rei, Ami...I don't want to lose any of you. Stay with me forever, please. Don't make me lose any more."  
  
"Usagi," Rei closed her eyes, hating what she would have to do. "I'm not Makoto. I'm Rei."  
  
"Rei?" the young girl's eyes cleared up a bit, and she looked up in confusion. "Why are you here?"  
  
"You needed somebody." Rei didn't tell Usagi the real reason she had come--to force the other girl to a meeting. She was certainly prudent enough to tell that such would not be useful. She quietly apologized to Ami, for neither of them would not be back in time for the meeting.  
  
"I thought you hated me." Usagi sounded hurt.  
  
"Usagi," Rei drew Usagi tighter into her. "I don't hate you. I never have."  
  
"You yell at me."  
"Only because you need it. You're so flighty and self-centered at times. But--Usagi, look at us. We're dying here. I don't want to die. Help us, Usagi. Help us live."  
  
Usagi looked up. "Help...you?"  
  
"Yes." Rei buried her head in Usagi's hair, her tears mixing with the sweat and oil. "Please."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ami stood up, and quietly transformed into Sailormercury. She was astute enough to realize that Rei would most certainly not be back at the shrine that evening. And it was best to do work, rather than obsess about being killed.  
  
She quietly walked over to the point where Makoto's soul had been stolen, and pressed her earring. A light blue visor appeared over her eyes, and her fingers deftly punched in several keys on the mini computer she held.  
  
A definite aura, slightly inhuman, permeated the place. It was hidden with several layers, and Sailormercury had to work to remove the useless outer shell. She typed faster, occasionally adjusting her visor. An outline of a person. Color became a part of the image, and, as she recognized it, Sailormercury gasped and dropped her computer. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sailormoon: Dark Jewel   
by: Marie Kelly  
Chapter 9  
  
  
The man stared forward, his eyes unblinking. His hands were neatly folded his lap, and his back was set in a perfectly vertical line. His breathing was quite calm and pronounced.  
  
{Too much so,} thought Kunzite, observing the tenseness of Zoisite's temple, and the way his nostrils flared ever so slightly as he breathed. Had he not been the younger man's lover, Kunzite assuredly would not have realized anything was wrong--at most wondering why he was being so quiet. Kunzite knew better, however.  
  
Zoisite was furious.  
  
Not angry, furious. Kunzite had dealt with Zoisite's anger several times, and knew what that entailed. Pain, abuse, yelling. Anger was one of Zoisite's most common emotions. No, this fury was quite different. It was subtle, planning. The fury waited to be revealed.  
  
"Zoisite," Kunzite knew it best to attempt to squelch the fury before it became rage--the uncontrollable, most dangerous of all the emotions Zoisite displayed. "What's the matter?"  
  
Zoisite didn't turn his head to find his lover as he previously would have. "I don't understand what you are saying, Kunzite-sama."  
  
Kunzite sat down on the bed next to Zoisite. "Zoisite, last night you were ..." -- he searched for the proper word; one that wouldn't offend -- "rather unresponsive."  
  
"Was I?" Zoisite sounded slightly interested, but not more so.  
  
"Yes. What happened?"  
  
Zoisite swallowed rapidly several times. "I feel sick. I had to capture him."  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen?" Kunzite was mildly surprised, though in retrospect he supposed he shouldn't have been. Zoisite hated Tuxedo Kamen with a vengeance, so much so that he avoided even thinking about the masked man unless he absolutely had to. Both men knew that to do otherwise would drive the younger king insane.  
  
Zoisite lifted his hand, and several cherry blossom petals floated by. One landed on his palm, and he stared at it before closing his hand protectively. "They're my petals, Kunzite. They're beautiful, perfect. They're mine...and they touched him!" Zoisite's face twisted into an ugly visage of disgust and anger. "I used my petals to capture *him*! That foul, disgusting..." Zoisite stopped, his voice dropping. "I'm corrupted, Kunzite. If I had known...I want to be clean, again."  
  
"Zoisite." Kunzite suspected he knew where this was headed, and he also knew that it was best to nip it in the bud early, before Zoisite did anything foolish. "Zoisite, do not let your temper gain control of you." He drew Zoisite closer to him. "Always remember, reason is best here. We are still Queen Beryl's servants."  
  
Zoisite rested his head against Kunzite's chest, and slowly closed his vengeful green eyes.  
  
  
  
  
Urawa pressed the pads of his thumbs against his eyelids until his vision wavered, small yellow and red spots dancing in front of him. He released his fingers, dropping them to his side.  
  
How long, he wondered, until they killed Ami? How long until they gleefully removed the life from her? Urawa had no idea how. He had no idea why. All he knew was that somebody, somewhere, would make him hate Ami. Hate her enough to kill her. Hate her enough to laugh at her death; take the most intense pleasure in it.  
  
There were a few small problems. He did not know who it was. Certainly, he had tried to find out, but his powers were not as strong as they used to be. He did hear a female giggle in his voice, but, to him, all female giggles were alike. They provided no hint as to the clue of the giggler. A shadowy shape superimposed over a female body was another useless clue, as he could not make out the face of the woman.  
  
Urawa tensed, his ears perking up. There was a car. How? This was the most deserted street he knew of. If he avoided people, then, perhaps, he could avoid the woman who would make him kill Ami. He was clinging to straws, and clinging desperately. Urawa swallowed rapidly, and slinked back into a deserted alley three feet behind him. He quietly watched the car pass by him without any incident, sighed loudly, turned around, and gasped.  
  
Ami was there, kneeling down next to some stray cats. She giggled lightly, picking one up and nuzzling it. "Oh, you are precious!"  
  
"Ami--" Urawa whispered, slowly reaching out his hand. How desperately he wanted to tell her that she must, under all circumstances, avoid him. How easy it would be.  
  
"Pity," a voice sneered behind him, and Urawa turned to see Sailormercury smiling ever so slightly. "She's happy."  
  
"Who are you?" Instantly, Urawa was defensive. "You're not Ami-chan."  
  
"Aren't I?" Softly, Sailormercury walked up to him. One gloved hand gently traced his cheek, and the other protectively slid across his chest. She turned him to face Ami. "Look at her. She's happy."  
  
Urawa smiled, his heart melting. "I'm glad."  
  
"Are you?" Sailormercury glared. "Look at her. She doesn't care about you."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Oh, isn't it?" Sailormercury laughed, and drew Urawa in closer to her, so that he still watched Ami. "Look at her. She hasn't thought of you for days. You saved her life, and she went on with her own."  
  
"No...no..." Urawa swallowed rapidly. "You lie."  
  
"Do I? Why hasn't she called? Thoughtless girl."  
  
Urawa's fists clenched, and his eyes glazed over as Sailormercury continued talking. "Doesn't it annoy you, Urawa? Listen...how loudly her heart beats. Too loud. Da-thumb, da-thump."  
"NOOO!" Urawa desperately covered his ears, but was unable to drown out the sounds of Ami's heart and Sailormercury's whispers, hot and clear in his mind. "Her breathing...loud...unbearably so. You'll go deaf. You have to stop it. You must silence her."  
  
"Stop...it..." Urawa heard himself forming the words with his lips, his body shaking.  
  
"Yes." Sailormercury held out a length of copper wire. Urawa took the wire, and walked over to Ami. Selfish Ami. Loud Ami. She must be silenced.  
  
He drew the wire up against her neck, and pressed.  
  
Ami gasped, and choked out a few coughs. NO! She must be silenced. Urawa pressed it deeper against her flesh, and could feel it sinking in. It disappeared in a thin line of red, easily cutting through the jugular. Ami's eyes rolled up in the back of her head, and she slumped forward, dead.  
  
Urawa dropped her, closed his eyes, and relished in the silence. So perfectly silent. The giggle started within his chest, and worked its way up, exploding in psychotic laughter from his mouth. He laughed and laughed and laughed.  
  
{NO!} Urawa's mind shouted, and cleared. He looked down.  
  
Ami wasn't there.  
  
"A vision..." he whispered, his body trembling. "It was just a vision. Just a vision." But--was Sailormercury the one who wanted him to kill Ami? Why? If he did so, then she, too, would die. It wasn't safe for him tosee Ami. He couldn't warn her; he might kill her.  
  
Urawa drew his arms to his chest, and looked up as though an answer lay in the stars.  
  
  
  
  
Sailormercury quickly pressed her earring, and her visor faded away. Forcing her heart to stop beating as quickly as it was, she knelt down and retrieved her computer from the dirt. She carefully brushed it, off, testing it to make certain it had not been broken in the fall.  
  
{Him,} she thought, detransforming. {Of all the...he is dead. But how--?} Spirits weren't Ami's cup of tea, and she had no idea how to deal with this one in particular.  
  
Rei did. Knowing nothing other than Rei was the expert in the situation, and might be able to offer at least a little help, Ami ran towards Usagi's house.  
  
The door was open, yet Ami still knocked first. "Hello?" she said, raising her voice so as to be heard. "Rei-chan? Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Upstairs." Ami looked around for the owner of the voice, only to find Mrs. Tsukino sprawled out on a chair. The woman pointed one hand towards the stairs.  
  
"Ma'am, are you quite all right?" Ami was quite perceptive in matters such as this. Mrs. Tsukino snorted. "Go. I still say Usagi needs to be by herself, but maybe you'd be good for her."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am." Politely, Ami remembered to bow before running up the stairs.  
  
"Ami-chan!" Rei, holding a quivering Usagi, looked surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I went back to the shrine. I did some readings on my computer. I discovered a spiritual aura. I know who it belongs to."  
  
"Mako-chan's." Usagi whispered, her voice light and dry.  
  
"No." Ami swallowed and closed her eyes. "It wasn't hers."  
  
"Then...who's?" Rei's brow wrinkled in concentration. The spirit who had destroyed Makoto's soul was completely unfamiliar to her.  
  
Ami spoke only one word. "Nephrite."  
  
Usagi's eyes snapped open. "Nephrite?" she asked, standing up. Rei slowly loosened her grip, and looked up at Usagi.  
  
Ami merely nodded. "That is what I have discovered."  
  
Usagi bowed her head. "Nephrite. I will...I will...I will--" her head snapped upright, and eyes glared with fierce intensity. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM!!!"  
  
"Usagi!" Rei stood up, so that she was higher than Usagi. It still bothered her when she was below the smaller girl. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"He killed Mako. He probably killed Minako. He cursed Naru. Naru loved him, and he turned her evil. I will never forgive that." Usagi held her transformation pen at eye level. "Let's transform!"  
  
{No,} Rei thought, observing Usagi fading away, being replaced by Sailormoon. {That wasn't Nephrite I sensed on Naru. I would have known if it was.} Rather prudently, she did not say a word. It was such a relief not to have Usagi wailing her eyes out, that she felt it quite best not to say a word that could possibly revert her newfound spirit. Instead, Rei merely transformed.  
  
  
  
  
Hikawa Jinja was empty. Rei's grandfather and Yuuichiro were asleep, and the visitors that flocked the place by day did not do so by night.  
  
Sailormars concentrated, trying to sense an aura. Nothing. Oh, certainly, there were auras, but too many for her to get a clear and accurate picture without a fire reading. Those who visited during the day would often leave a piece of their auras behind, and they would all melt together. It was all separate.  
  
Save one. A new aura...strangely familiar...had appeared. Sailormars snapped her head around in the direction from whence it came, and Sailormercury and Sailormoon followed suit. Sailormoon gasped, her eyes filling with the salty liquid. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama..." she breathed out. "You're safe. You're all right."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen stepped forward, his costume melting into a figure of armor. Sailormoon gasped. "Endymion-sama..." she whispered.  
  
He smiled gently down at her. "Serenity..." He held his hand out, warm and inviting like his voice.  
  
"ENDYMION-SAMA!" With that desperate cry, Sailormoon rushed forward, flinging herself into Endymion's chest, her arms tightly encircled around his neck. "Endymion-sama...thank you. Thank you. I remember. I remember everything. I remember...I remember us." She stood up on her toes, her lips gently pressing against Endymion's. Tears streamed a wet path down her cheeks as she kissed the unresponsive prince.  
  
"Endymion-sama?" Usagi drew back, and looked up at him. "Why are you being so still?"  
  
Endymion smiled the smallest of smirks, and drew his palm back. He then shoved it, hard, against Sailormoon's chest. The young girl slid back several feet, landing on the ground.  
  
"Endymion-sama?" Sailormoon drew herself to her knees, watching Endymion walking towards her. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"You must die, Sailormoon."  
  
"Die?" Sailormoon was certain her ears must be failing her. Why would Endymion, her true love, want to kill her? "Please, Endymion-sama. Don't you remember. Remember our past..."  
  
Endymion shrugged lightly. "Of course I do," he answered as he unsheathed his sword. He raised it above his head, preparing to split Sailormoon in two. "But that doesn't matter. That was the past. Now you must die."  
  
Sailormoon bowed her head, closed her eyes, and folded her hands, praying.  
  
Endymion smiled, started to bring the sword down, and gasped. His body quivered still, the sword still raised in the air. Sailormoon dared to peek, wondering why she was not dead. She saw Endymion spit up blood and fall forward, dead.  
  
"ENDYMION-SAMA!" The grief of a lost princess filled Sailormoon's soul. She desperately hugged his still warm body, her hand brushing against the sharp blue  
shard imbedded in his back, which quickly disippated in a swirl of vapor. "Endymion-sama...please...come back!"  
  
The laughter, though quiet and delicate, definitely bordered past insane. The man looked to the sky, smiling brightly. "I am finally clean again." He was faintly aware of another man appearing next to him.  
  
"Zoisite!" whispered Sailormercury, to which Sailormars replied, "Kunzite!" The senshi of flame drew the tips of her fingers together, and began her attack.  
  
Kunzite looked at them, slightly disinterested, out of the corner of his eye. He pushed out his arm, whispered "kou" and let the blast of energy hit Sailormercury and Sailormars. The two senshi were forced backwards, until they met up with the side of a part of the shrine. Their heads hit first, and two thin trails of blood stained from where they had hit, to where they landed in a silent heap below.  
  
Kunzite turned away. Sailormoon would not be a bother; she was too busy grieving over Endymion.  
  
"Zoisite!" he hissed. "Don't you remember our promise?"  
  
Zoisite looked up at the older man. "I made no promise," he said, his voice cold and hard. Kunzite had no reply to that, for Zoisite, indeed, had not promised anything.  
  
"What are you going to do? You killed Endymion. Queen Beryl will not be pleased."  
  
"She will kill me." Zoisite's voice was quite matter of fact. "That is the only possibility." Vemon entered his voice. "I will *never* live with the inferior humans. That would be as unbearable as living in the Dark Kingdom with Endymion. Death is the only logical alternative."  
  
Kunzite replied to that by fiercely slapping Zoisite, calling the younger king the most selfish man he had ever met.  
  
"Selfish?" Zoisite placed one hand against his reddened cheek. He sounded shocked at what Kunzite had said. In his state of rage that he was now in, Kunzite could not tell whether or not Zoisite was faking it.  
  
"Damnit, Zoisite, what about me?!"  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yes." Kunzite drew his lover tight into his chest. "Zoisite, what the hell made you go off and do a stupid thing like this without considering me?! Do you think I'll live easy after you die! You're everything to me!"  
  
"Kunzite-sama."  
  
"Zoisite, I was alone before I met you. Never again. I don't want to be alone ever again."  
  
Zoisite said nothing as he stared into his lover's eyes. No words passed between them, yet clearly only one thing had to be done; and done quickly.  
  
The two men stepped back, and raised their hands. Energy shimmered into weapons--a thin blue shard of ice, and a sharp, straight pink blade. Without a word, the two kings silently pressed their weapons against each other's chests, breaking through to the heart.  
  
Zoisite and Kunzite fell into each other's arms. "I will never leave you," Zoisite whispered, weakly drawing a trembling hand up to stroke Kunzite's white hair.  
  
"Neither will I." Kunzite drew Zoisite's body in close to his, and their lips touched. Zoisite seemed a bit surprised at first, but quickly responded in turn. The two men kissed passionately, their bodies fading into each other and then completely away.   
  
  
  
Urawa stood in front of the lake. The wind did not blow, and so the surface was a dark sheet of glass, which reflected the moon above. He swallowed deeply.  
  
Ami. He coudn't risk killing Ami. There was only one way to avoid his fate. His hand reached into his pocket, and drew out a knife. He snapped the blade open, and stared at it. It was sharp enough, and would certainly do the job with ease.  
  
Only...Urawa could not stab himself. Each time he pointed the knife towards himself, he remembered. He remembered he was a youma...the knives he had used then. Knives, which had almost killed Ami. Sickness filled his stomach, and he quickly closed the knife and pocketed it before he became physically ill.  
  
Then...the other method must be used. Urawa stepped forward. His foot broke the surface, and small frothy crest of white splashed up. He continued walking forward, the water churning around him, soaking through his clothes. He paused at waist level, enough to hear the voice.  
  
"It is not a good night to die." Urawa turned around, and spied a girl. She was slightly unfamiliar, having wavy red hair slightly tied back with a blue bow. A diaphanous dress covered her small body. The girl smiled brightly at him. "It is, however, an excellent night to kill."  
  
She giggled, and Urawa gasped, recognizing the giggle. That was it! That was the person that would make him kill Ami. Still giggling, the girl stepped forward. The wind started, and her hair blew gently across her face.  
  
"Stay back. I'm warning you." Urawa could not explain why he did not run from her, or else pressed further into the lake. Only, his muscles were completely unresponsive to his will.  
  
The girl, only fourteen at the most, stood next to Urawa. The water crept up the her breasts, occasionally a few droplets reached it, increasing the transparency of her dress. Though he felt fear and hatred towards her, Urawa was male and could not help but look.   
  
The girl slowly opened her palm to reveal the gem nestled within. It was decidedly ordinary looking...a small crystalline structure, slightly circular in appearance. She placed it within her thumb and index finger, and held it up.  
  
Waves of power surged through Urawa. He stepped backwards, knowing. This was it. This was what would take control of his mind.  
  
"NO!!!" With that cry, Urawa fell to his knees, pressing his arms tightly against his head. Water covered his entire body, his lungs burning for oxygen. He desperately screamed out, hoping that it would remove what was happening in his mind.  
  
Ami, he thought, slightly detached, must die. She was worthless, and selfish and--  
  
NO! Urawa forced himself to his feet. He must fight it. He opened one eye, staring. The girl still held the jewel, her face twisted into sickening visage...eyes closed, mouth open in insane laughter. The laughter of madness...he laughter of pain...  
  
The laughter of one who has been rid of a worthless enemy; one who has known the joys of killing the innocent. Almost against his will, Urawa started to smile. His hand brushed against his pocket, feeling the object nestled within.  
  
The knife! Urawa took it out, and flicked it open. He had to stop this madness from taking any more control than it already had. Praying for forgiveness, he pressed the blade towards the girl's chest.  
  
Urawa felt the knife pass through skin, muscle, and bone. The girl gasped, and the jewel slid from her fingers into the lake. 


End file.
